


Normal is Overrated

by missfangirlslightlyobssessive



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfangirlslightlyobssessive/pseuds/missfangirlslightlyobssessive
Summary: " Murdock's sleepless nights lead him to meet a gild who seem  to be nonchalant to his craziness.  everything seems fine until Murdock rook her home. This girl may not be as nonchalant as she seems... what will be the role  of the girl to him and the rest of the team? read to find out more"  this was taken from my fanfiction account.. the story is 5-7 years old but i have been pulled in the fandom again during the quarantine ( unfinished, might update, might not)
Relationships: H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [catching sandman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632596) by shattered crack. 



> hey y'all this is my first time in this web site and i wanted to upload my baby here.. before i was head over heels for sans.. im crazy for H.M Murdock.. i still have a teddy bear that i sleep with that i named after him XD. now i wrote this story back in 2013.. but the quarantine got me visiting the series again and i fell in love with this mad man all over again. so when i remember to access my fanfic acc. i wanted to maybe continue it.. have i improve for the past 5 years since i last wrote? no.. i didnt.. but hey this fan fic gave me courage to put my spew of words and daydreams out there.. well i didnt alter anything from fanfiction.. so.. will this be cringe? i dont know maybe but i try not think about it cause i wanted to think we can do what will make us happy as long as its not hurting anybody.. yah dig?

Chapter 1: sleepless nights  
" Just shoot me please..." Murdock asked through the covers and pillows of his bed. Face eyed him warily, Face stopped rummaging the closet of his friend.  
" What was that Murdock?" he asked, the conman didn't really get what the pilot said. The pilot said something but the pillow and mattress, which he was laying face down on reduced it to an understandable mumble.  
" Buddy are you alright?" Face asked full of concern for the man. the pilot winced , 'when was he ever alright?' he thought. Murdock turned to his side not facing Face.  
" Fine just peachy!" he said with a faint hint of annoyance. he tired his best not to let it slip through but it did and he hoped Face didn't noticed.  
" Ok, if you say so" Face said trying to sound nonchalant but he tainted it with a little worry tone. unknowingly to Murdock Face heard the annoyance in Murdock's words, no weird accent, no nothing and that made him worry. Face went out of Murdock's room and tried to talk to Hannibal about the pilot.  
Hannibal was sitting on the couch in the living room of a small house that Face managed to scam. the colonel was reading today's news paper. Face approached him and sat down on the sofa across the coffee table. The small house served as their home and headquarters for the time being. it was a small house but it was cozy enough, they had their own rooms and the house was furnished enough to make it look like a house not a just a temporary settlement.  
" Hannibal, i'm concerned with Murdock" he said while flipping through the channels. The colonel lowered the paper he was reading.  
" Why? What's wrong with Murdock?" Hannibal asked. B.A came in with ordered out food and some supplies.  
" I'm not sure, he's acting strange.." Face thought, then B.A stopped putting the supplies away and  
gave him a Murdock-is-always-acting-weird-look " Well, stranger." he added.  
" Did he tell you why?" Hannibal asked, his husky voice was now marred with concern.  
" No" the conman answered with some frustration.  
" What is that crazy ass fool up to?" B.A said after putting the supplies away. they were silent for a moment, thinking what is the best course of action especially in this situation where in they don't know what exactly is happening. they can patch up wounds, as a ranger they had those skills, but none of them had the skills on how to deal with Murdock right now. And they're mentally kicking their self for being useless for their friend. but they're not giving up quite easily.  
" We'll just keep an eye on him and do the best we can to help him." Hannibal said returning to reading his news paper. the two mumbled their agreement, they set up lunch and called for their pilot. Murdock responded slowly much to his taste. he just looked at Face for few moments then he stood up and followed him, then they ate in silence. Murdock can feel their eyes on him, it doesn't help that the voices around him was taunting him.  
they don't like you.  
why would they? you're nuts  
they wouldn't want you...  
no one will...  
Murdock clutched his fork until his knuckles was white, ' Shut up! just SHUT UP!' he mentally yelled in his head he clamped his mouth shut so his voice wouldn't betray him in letting the words slip. Hannibal noticed the internal tension in his pilot, but he decided not to put him on the spot so he decided ask a trivial question, just to divert the attention of the pilot.  
" How do you find Chinese food Murdock?" the colonel asked glancing a little bit towards the captain, his voice gentle. Murdock was abruptly pulled out from his little internal battle that he flinched when their CO addressed him directly. the team didn't liked the fact that Murdock is becoming jumpy, but they tried to hide their worried glances to the clinically insane pilot.  
" Its fine bossman. but i think its nothing compare to my cooking" Murdock smiled but the expression didn't quite reached his eyes. but his little remarked somehow released some of the worry three men felt.  
" don't be cocky you fool!" B.A remarked, while Faceman and Hannibal chuckled. it worked better than Murdock hoped, they weren't that worried anymore. if he keep this up maybe they wouldn't notice that the place was suddenly so crowded with dark creatures lurking around. he would have to deal with them later, he wouldn't let them near his team. The whole day passed like a blur. Bosco was putting much attention to his van, more attention than a normal person would give to an inanimate object. Hannibal just read the paper and smoked his cigar all day while faceman was gone to do some of his business and he didn't return until nightfall with some food. Murdock just spend all his time in his room, he didn't want his team to see him fight off the dark shadows that kept following him, he told them to go away but they wouldn't listen. they taunted him, they told him to do things that he doesnt understand. not that he wants to, he didn't want to listen to them, he didn't want to know what their talking about. but try with all his might to ignore them they're annoying the hell out of him, they begin screaming everytime murdocks finds a comfortable spot.  
After dinner Murdock watch some of the late night movie marathons, he sat at he edge of the couch he squeezed him self in the corner of the couch, hugging his knees to his body not really paying attention to what he was watching. Face sat next to him, smiling at him but Murdock could see the worry in his eyes.  
" hey buddy, whatcha watchin' ?" he asked, Murdock stared for amoment before answering  
" Uhm... the swamp monster, i think." he said vaugely, ' i guess Hannibal sent him on the assignment to watch me' Murdock thought. the conman eyed the pilot but turned to the black and white women screaming in the T.V. they watched the movie quietly, then suddenly Murdock stood up and stomped to the bathroom, all the while Face was keeping an eye on him, he decided to give the pilot some space and didn't follow him to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom Murdock grew more restless, he just wants to sleep but the voices wont let him. He didn't want Facey to see him breakdown, but the voices are driving him against the wall. he saw the edge of the white sink, an idea came to him. It could look like an accident, then it'll be over he'll surely be knocked out. bashing his head against the sink will sure hurt, he braced himself. 'this will hurt!' he thought, he took a step forward but he froze.  
"damn!" he cursed under his breath, he cant do it. why of all time his instinct for self preservation was at full blast?! frustrated, he treaded out of the bathroom and went back to the living room, where face was still watching the swamp monster movie. Murdock glanced at his best friend, he didn't have the heart to watch movies anymore, in other situations he'll be thrilled to have the blond tanned conman watch movies with but right now is not a good idea.  
" I'm going to hit the hey now faceman." he mustered all the chirpiness he can put in his voice and tried to smile. Face turned to him and smiled.  
" yeah sure, goodnight H.M." he smiled once more and turned back to the T.V . Murdock dragged his feet to his room.  
Murdock has been tossing and turning on his bed for quite some time now. He sighed and just turned to hi side looking at the wall.  
no one would want you..  
you're crazy...  
you're alone..  
He tried his best to ignore the voices but its getting hard and its really rattling his chains.. he kept telling himself that they are not real, but his having ahard time to believe it.  
your team will be fed up with you eventually.  
its just a matter of time , they cast you aside..  
they'll lock you up again in the VA hospital  
"No! thats not true' he metally yelled, he cursed under his breath. he's very thankful that Face manage to scam a house where they have separate room. this will be harder o hide if he has a roommate and he didn't want to burden his friends more.  
do you really think all of these are real?  
you're still at the VA hospital.  
all of these are not real..  
you're going to wake up in a padded cell...  
Murdock felt something yanks his arm he quickly sat up to fight his assailant but he found him self alone in his room. He ran his hand through his brown hair. laid back on the bed, his body begs for sleep but his mid wouldn't let him. he didn't find the confinement of the four walls of his room bothered him.  
" yes , thats probably it." he muttered to the voices "what i need is an open space." and an idea came to his mind. Murdock took his blanket and a pillow and carefully walked out of his room. Face and the others were already sleeping. Face retreated to his own room after 30 minutes Murdock said good night. Murdock went out of the house and climbed up the roof. he spread the blanket over the roof, and up his pillow the night sky was blanketed with dark clouds but it didn't bothered murdock. he laid down on the roof gazing at the dark sky.  
After a few moments murdock heard a creak, he sat up, there wasn't even a breeze let alone a wind that can cause the creaking sound. Murdock heart was beating frantically, he scouted the surroundings nothing was on sight. then the wind blew and with it came an awful sound.  
you cant hide from us Murdock!  
The voice wailed, then Murdocks eye grew wide when he saw dark figure climbing up the roof. their cawed hand were reaching for him, their red eyes showed hunger. Murdock quickly got up and climbed down the roof as fast and as quite as he can. when he finally reached the front door he unlocked it with the key he brought with him, of course despite all he still has his ranger instincts and he will not leave the base open for any intruders to come in. once he was inside he locked the front door, backed away as those creatures abused the poor door. But he knew he cant stay in the house. he'll them directly /to his team and he wont have that. he went to the kitchen and went trough the door that lead to the garage. he tripped but he manage to fling his arm forward to catch him self before he hit his face on the floor. he went out through the back door of the garage and locked it before he leaved. he needs to lead those creatures as far from the house as possible.


	2. A Princess In A World Full of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in where murdock finally meet the oc..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this another copy of the old story i have and my oc finally malkes an appearance. like i said to the previous chapter i do mean to offend or make light of any mental illness

Chapter 2 : a princess in world full of dragons  
" hey your out late. enjoyed the work out?" one of the instructors remarked to a girl coming of the gym while wipping the sweat of her face. she managed a small smile.  
" yeah, its the only time I'm only free." she said, "late hours like this is the time there are less people' she thought then the gym instructor chuckled and left. she went to the lockers to get some toiletries, the membership fee in this gym maybe a little pricey but it has its own shower room and a small spa( not that Alexandra regularly goes to the spa) so the fee didn't bothered her much. Alexandra took a quick shower and grabbed a change of clothes from her duffel bag. when she was set she left the gym. it was dark outside, Alexandra didn't really noticed the time. she walked on the wet pavement, trying to avoid the puddle on the street.  
" it looked liked it rained." she said to herself, she was fussing over her motorcycle thinking how inconvient it would to travel on her wet bike. her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a low murmuring sound.  
You me spin right round baby right round....  
Alexandra listened carefully, the murmur has a rhythm in it. the she realized it was a song, then she saw it. A shape that seemed to be hunching in the dark alley on her right.  
" hello? is anyone there?" she asked, when she spoke the murmuring stopped. she took a deep breath and ventured in the alley. she approached the hunched figure.  
" hi. are you.. are you alright?" she asked cautiously. the figure just became still, but it seemed to be shivering lightly. The figured curled into a ball, seemed to be hugging its knees to its body. Alexandra kneeled in front of the figure,t the cloth on her knees absorbs the water fom the pavement.  
" hey,its alright. i wont bite. what"s wrong?" she soothe the figure and put her hands on its shoulder. the same time that she does its head shot up. She found herself staring at a curious shade of green that seemed to be mixed with blue. it's the first thing that she noticed, for the other features of the face was somehow blackened. Alexandra saw some apprehension in those blueish green eyes. Alexandra felt a slight shiver coming from the person, she smiled sweetly to give some reassurance.  
" I'm not going to hurt you." Alexandra reassured the shivering figure. " Are you ok?" she asked again. Those blueish green eyes stared back at her they seemed to be searching.  
" No." the figure finally answered. The voice was defenitely male, Alexandra concluded.  
" Are you hurt?" she asked, she made a quick assement of the situation of the man, she didnt find any blood or anything that sticks out unnaturally, though she couldnt be sure since the man was still hugging his knees.  
" no" the man answered again while shaking his head.  
" well that`s good to hear." Alexandra said a little reliefed, the man averted his eyes and looked down on his feet. Alexandra stood up and a step back, the man on the otherhand became silent  
" Well, its a little uncomfortable sitting here, dont you think?" Alexandra suddenly said breaking the silence. the man looked up suprised, he had expected the lady to leave but what suprised him more was Alexandra`s hand was streched out to him.  
" Come on." Alexandra said, bending down a little offering her hand to the man, smiling as she did. the man was unsure but he took her hand anyway, Alexandra helped the man up. when the man stood up Alexandra found herself looking up for the man was a head taller than her.  
" Are you hungry? Why dont we grab a bite?" Alexandra said brightly, before the man could answer she already lead him out the alley still holding his hand.  
" By the way, I'm Alexandra. what's your name?" She asked while she tugged the man's hand.  
" Mu-Murdock" He replied with some uncertainty. Murdock becomes more unsure when Alexandra suddenly stop, then turned back to him.  
" Murdock? what an interesting name." she declared, then she continued to tug him out the alley way. they came upon the failry crowded main street. it was getting late but the main street is still way to crowded as compared to the alley way. The two continued to walk until they reached a fast food chain that was open 24 hours.  
" Let's go." Alexandra took a step towards the fastfood but she stop on her tracks when Murdock refused to budge. she turns to him with a look of slight concern.  
" what's wrong?" she asked. Murdock just shaked his head, as he nervously eyed the people inside the crowded facility. Alexandra noticed the way Murdock looked at the people inside.  
" ok why dont wait for me here. ok?" she said letting go of his hand. " wait for me dont go anywhere ok?" then Alexandra went off to the fastfood restaurant. Murdock watched her go, it wasnt safe for him to be around too many people someone might recognize him and that would be dangerous.  
Alexandra went out the fastfood chain with some burgers and soda but she couldnt find murdock anywhere. she looked around, there was no sign of him. Then Alexandra remmebered they way Murdock looked at the crowded restaurant, she marched back to the dark alley again. True enough he found Murdock's figure leaning on the alley wall, she went to up to him.  
" Murdock, i told you to wait for me." she said with a little edge on her voice. Murdock looked at the dark brown haired girl infront of him, she looked a little crossed and hurt for him leaving.  
" there's too many people..." Mudock mumbled. Then her crossed expresssion was replaced with understanding, but Murdock couldnt be sure it could be just mind playing tricks on him.  
" ok, point taken. but we cant stay here, it'll attract the attension of the police." Alexandra said, thinking how suspicious it would look for two people lurking in a dark alley. Murdock was thinking also about it.  
" well you're absolutely right m'lady!" Murdock said his voice thick with british accent. Alexandra chuckled.  
"there's a park near here-" Alexandra checked her watch' it was 1 in the morning "- and at this time, there will few people there. Plus there are benches there, their much more comfortable to sit on than the wet pavement" she said humoring Murdock. Murdock cant help but give a small smile.  
"Sure let's go" He said. they went to the park and sat on the bench near a lake. Just like what Alexandra had preditcted there were few people in the park. Alexandra handed Murdock a burger and a soda, he took it and watched her take a burger and soda for herself. She unwrapped the buger and took a big bite, she looked at the staring pilot while she chews.  
" Go on. They say that joint makes great burgers. They're right, try it." She said after swallowing, Murdock unwrapped his own burger and took a bite. She was right it was a good burger.  
"You're right its good" Murdock commented and he watched as a wide grin broke in the girl face, her black eyes glinted with something familiar but Murdock couldnt place what exactly. Murdock found himself looking away from her eyes, it rarely happens, Face always told him that he couldnt win a staring contest against him. Alexandra took a sip of soda and took another bite of her burger. They sat and ate in silence for a while, Murdock didnt find it awkward but he didnt quite apprecated it. Then Alexandra broke the silence.  
"Are you from around here?" She asked innocently looking up him  
"Not exactly..." he said, Alexandra looked at him expecting to elaborate, she didnt directly said so, but he couldnt help giving her some sort of explanation "I came a little ways off downtown." He knows its still a little vague but he couldnt risk their location. What if she's with the military?  
"Really? How did you end up here?" Alexandra asked curiously, then she took sip of soda. Murdock swallowed down a peice of burger and took a swig of soda before answering  
"I walked." He said like stating something obvious, then he realized true as it is the idea souded crazy.  
"Walked?" Alexandra repeated, " Wow, that's some walk!" She said admiringly. Murdock looked at her incredulously, he wondered how can she just accept the idea. If he told that to B.A he would probably scoff at him and call him crazy fool. Murdock took another bite and just stared at the lake. The voices seemed far away, so far he couldnt here them but he knows they're still out there waiting. Murdock tired to shake off the thought that those horrid things are lurking in the dark, his thoughts wander into thinking what creatures lurks in the lake.  
Murdock had been quiet and Alexandra had been observing the man who seemed to be in deep thought. She noted that the man, Murdock, was soaking wet and his face is covered in what seemed to be grease or oil.  
" A penny for your thought?" Alexandra asked her dark eyes sparkling. The pilot looked at her and smiled, a smile that face taught him. Alexandra watched a smile danced on the man's face but it didnt quite reached his eyes, she frowned a little.  
"I was thinking of the creatures that inhabit that lake. I wonder what they are? How many are they? How deep is the lake? Is there a whale in the lake? Im fond of whales, i like them..." Murdock rumbled on while Alexandra listened, then she took her duffle bag and started to rummage inside. After a moment she pulled out some kind of fabric Murdock could tell what it was exactly but it doesn’t seem to be life threatening.  
Alexandra handed him a towel, Murdock eyed it curiously "You know if you leave grease on your face for a long time it can be itchy." She said, Murdock brought his hands to his face and felt something greasy on his cheek he chuckled a little.  
"I must've got it when i came through the garage." Murdock said while wipping the grease off his face, "My friend was working on his van, he's one hell of a mechanic you know" he added smiling fondly,he wipped away the remaining grease on his face and the towel on his hand is now so dirty that he cant recognized its original color anymore.  
"You are soaking wet! You'll catch a cold, here-" Alexandra gave him a t shirt, Murdock took it but he looked at the girl beside him.  
"Are you sure? You want me to wear this?" He asked, as he sees the look at the way Alexandra looks at the tshirt he could tell she really likes it.  
"Yes. I have another one like that at home besides its too big for me." She said " Well go on. You better change." She added then stared at murdock, she find him interesting. Murdock looked at the t shirt and Alexandar unsurely, Alexandra noted this  
"Dont worry my dear, i am a gentleman." Alexandra said in a noble english accent, while taking off her invisible top hat and brought it to her chest like a true gentleman. "I'll shant take advantage of you and peek while you change. I wouldnt even dare to do such thing to fine thing such as you." She grinned widely at Murdock.  
"Oh my dear sir you are awfuly kind and a true flatterer!" Murdock said his voice high pitched like a girl and both of his hands was on his face as if he was a lady trying to hide a blush " I shall hold on to your words." He grinned back at Alexandra and with that Alexandra turned around so all that Murdock could see was the girl's dark brown, almost black, wavy hair that reached just past her shoulders and the gray and black checkered pattern of her button up shirt spread across her back.  
Murdock held out the t shirt, he had to suppress a groan as he read the words printed on the black shirt it hit way too close to the target. Written in ragged white letters was 'Crazy and Psychotic', he peeled off his wet t shirt and put on the t shirt Alexandra gave him.  
"So about that whale in the lake..." Alexandra started, Murdock stopped in the middle of putting his left hand in the arm hole and stared at Alexndra's back for a moment, wow murdock though she was actually paying attention. He finished putting on the shirt that fits him perfectly. "Arent most whale found in the ocean?" Alexandra continued.  
"You can turn around now." Murdock said, alexandra did what he said and Murdock answered her question " Well yeah, most off them are inhabiting the ocean" Murdock felt a little silly at her scrutiny of course she was right.  
" But would it be cool to find a whale in that lake?" Alexandra said her voice full of excitment.  
"My thoughts exactly!" Murdock exclaimed excitedly, he was happy that she thought the same. Then an idea came to him " We should start an expidition!" He stood up looking quite determined " Im going to tread into the lake!" He announced and he took a step forward.  
"Tread the lake?! thats not a good idea." Alexandra said, Murdock stopped on his tracks and galnced back to the now frowning Alexandra.  
"Its not?" He said sounding disappointed, Alexandra nodded  
"Yeah!" She said it as-a-matter-of-factly "I dont have spare clothes anymore, we'll catch a cold if we tread the lake now." She smiled again her smile looked manic but Murdock displled it as a creation of his mind.  
"We ?" He asked, he was pretty sure he heard her say we, he himself couldnt help but simile at the idea of a treading buddy  
"Sure! It sounds fun!" Alexandra said excitedly " But not now, maybe some other time, when i have some more spare clothes with me. Agree?"  
"Agreed!" Murdock said happily. He brought out his hand and they shake on it to seal the promise, after that Murdock flopped down the bench and they finished eating thier burgers that they set aside earlier. They talked after that, they burned through a lot of diffrent topics. Murdock would jump from topic to topic while Alexandra listened she also supply some information and asked some question. Then when they paused their conversation they admired the lake infront of them, they watched as the lights played on its glassy surface. The silence was comfortable but it made him think, she was kind to him, kinder than most of the nurses that he had encountered at the V.A psych ward. Well it was given that they knew he was insane. Murdock felt like he owe Alexandra some amount of truth and he doesnt want to get get his hopes up so it was better to get it over with. Murdock cleared his troat and this made aAlexandra look at him.  
"Alexandra what if i told you im crazy?" Murdock found his shoes interesting he took a deep breath and looked at her, Alexandra looked confused.  
"Crazy? What do you mean by crazy?" She asked looking at Murdock " Crazy as in extream activities and hobbies..." she offered while watching Murdock closely making him more selfconsious as it is. "..Or institutionalized/medical crazy?"  
Murdock felt like something dropped in his stomach when Alexandra laid down the last option.  
"What if both?" He said nervously, looking at her. Alexandra thought about it for a moment  
" 'What if?' Right? So were talking about hypothetical?"Alexandra said still scruntinizing Murdock  
"Yeah, something like that.." Murdock laughed nervously  
" Well, i'd probably say; 'Tough luck. But then again everybody's crazy we only come in different packages.' Yeah something like that." She stated plainly almost nonchalant. That went well but ofcourse the big difference was she thought it was hypothethical Murdock thought. Murdock chewed on his lower lip, he's battling whether to actually tell Alexandra or leave it to be hypothethical.  
"Murdock?" Alexandra asked her voice has a tint of worry in them. Murdock looked down finding interest in shoes again.  
He heaved a sigh of defeat "Its not hypothetical Alexandra, i- i am... crazy." there was silence after that he stole a glance at Alexandra and he regreted it. On Alexandra's face was the look of shock, her black eyes wide.  
" Well, tough luck. But then again eveybody's crazy..." Alexandra said her expression warm, Murdock slowly turned to her. " ... We only come in different packages."  
" But i told you... im not normal.."  
"So?" Alexandra rolled her eyes and acted like they're just disscussing something mundae " Besides normal is overrated." She smiled again, Murdock couldnt help but stare. There must be an explanation to this. He'd been out with Faceman they went into bars. Ofcourse Face would almost always go home with a date. Him? Well when you talk to him it wouldnt take long to figure out that there was something, as they put it , wrong with him. Not that he minded, but sometimes he thinks about it. There was also the accounts that he had too much to drink and let it slip that he is clinically insane, well their reaction were in comparison much different than Alexandra's (and to tell the truth he find some of them a bit offensive but most of them were hilarrious).  
Murdock just stared at the girl infront of him. Her expression was warm and welcoming, her eyes was shining in exciment. It shone like a gem, like an onyx. He thought he saw a manic gleam in them but couldnt be quite sure. Murdock looked at her full lips that curved up into a smile that seemed to be warm and amused. Her complexion was a little tanned, but unlike Face who got his tan from spending some time in tanning beds, it seemed like she was born with it and the sun kissed skin of hers adds more to her exotic charm. He could hear whispers of the voices again, but he ignored them.  
How can Alexandra just accept the fact that the man she been talking to is clinically insane. Murdock ponder about it, its not that he didnt like it but with his experience it just doesnt add up. Hannibal, Faceman and B.A are so far the only people he met that accepted his condition wholeheartedly. Well B.A still gets upset when he plays with Billy, he kept telling him that Billy wasnt there though he could see him plain as day. Maybe he was dreaming, that would be a good but disappointing explantion for this.  
Murdock reached out and placeed a hand on Alexandra's shoulder. Alexandra looked at him curiously, she placed her hand on top Murdock's. Her touch felt so warm unlike those of the nurses and doctor at the V.A., it felt solid also. It felt real. He grinned, a crooked boyish toothy grin that Alexandra finds cute. But it was cut short when he felt his head spin and he could hear buzzing sound. His body was yelling for sleep.  
Alexandra eyes narrowed " Are you alright?" Murdock just smiled at her. "Your mechanic friend, he leaves downtown right?" Murdock grined, she really did paid attention.  
"Do you wanna ride there?" She offered standing up looking the brown haired man who was rocking back and fort on the bench. Murdock stood up and Alexandra slung her duffle bag onher back and walked towards a parking lot near by while he followed.  
"Do you want a ride there?" Alexandra asked again when they entered the open parking lot.  
" My grandma told me not to get in the car of strangers." Murdock smiled widely at Alexandra as he tried to sound like an innocent little boy. Alexandra snorted and rolled her eyes  
" And mine told me not to go home with a man in the middle of the night." She retorted at him  
"You should listen to her." Murdock said still smiling but his eyes tells something different. Murdock is still doubting if he should take her to their HQ/home. "As i should too." He added.  
Alexandra stopped on her tracks and turned to Murdock. She could've swore she heard some warning in his voice but she feels its wrong just to leave him and have him walk back. "Hey, first of all its already morning not the middle of the night." She said indignantly "Second you're not getting in a car with a stranger, you know my name right? So im not a stranger." She countered "And third you are not getting in a car." Then she pointed at big black motorbike parked between the cars  
"Is that your ride?" Murdock said as he looked at the glossy black bike on the parking lot.  
"Yeah. The speed isnt bad as well." Alexandra said as she went to her bike and tied her duffle bag at the back. Alexandra climbed on the bike "Come on!" She said grinning at Murdock. He grinned back and climbed on the bike behind Alexandra. Alexandra kicked the bike to life and they both felt the motor purr beneath them.  
"Hold on!" Alexandra called out as she twist the trothel. Murdock barely grabbed a hold on Alexandra's waist as they sped through the parking lot and onto the street. Alexandra loved the feeling of the wind on her face and Murdock feels the same he laughed out loud as they sped through the road. He manage to let go of alexandra's waist and he leaned back a little opening his arms out wide feeling the rush of wind on his skin. Then he heard them, their whispers carried by the wind, they're back.  
Murdock told Alexandra to stop a few ways off a the house. Alexandra killed the engine and they both got of the bike, Alexandra watched Murdock cautiously. He seemed to be agitated suddenly, his playfulness seemed to vanish. Murdock led her into a dark house, he took the house keys from his pocket and he motioned Alexandra to come inside. Not wanting to be rude, she followed Murdock. She follwed him in the house , upstairs and into a room.  
"Make you self at home." Murdock said as he tossed the keys on the bedside drawer and sat on the bed. Alexandra looked around the room, she saw that it has a collection of different things. She glanced at the open window and saw the horizon turning pink.  
"Im gonna make some coffee, you want one?" She asked as she glanced at the open door of the room. As she took a step towards the door Murdock grabbed her.  
"No! No! No coffee!" Murdock cried, Alexandra stared at Murdock crazed reaction. Then every thing happend quickly as murdock threw her on the bed. Murdock pinned her down and with quick slide of hand he cuffed her on the metal head board. Alexandra's widened in shock and looked at the seemingly deranged Murdock.  
"You've got to be kidding me!" She scowled at him in annoyance. She tried to pull her self up but the handcuff held her on the bed. Then they heard a scuffling sound, it souded someone waking up. Murdock glance back at the door then he covered Alexandra with a blanket that was laying around  
"He-" Alexandra's protest was cut off when murdock laid on the bed almost crushing her and spreading his arm to cover her mouth underneath the blanket.  
"Hey Murdock. Are you up buddy?" Face said a little groggily at Murdock " Come one lets grab some breakfast."  
" Sure i'll catch up with you aaaaahhhh-" Murdock said he winced a little then he similed at Face " Im just excited for breakfast thats all." Murdock smiled a little at the confused Face. Then Face left the room with a concerened look on his face. Murdock pulled of the blanket and revealed a disheveled Alexandra who was glaring at him. He stood beside the bed and looked down at Alexandra.  
" Come on Murdock let's - what the!" Face suddenly cried out as he saw a dark haired girl sprawled on his best friends bed. The woman turned to him and gave him a venomous glare, he saw something silver glint underneath the tangle mass of her dark brown hair and he heard a metallic clink, Face figured that the woman was handcuffed to the bed. He went beside Murdock and looked down at the girl.  
"This cant be happening." She groaned. Then two other men came in investigating in the room. They saw the girl on Murdock's bed.  
"Whats the meaning of this?! what are'ya up to crazy fool?!" B.A growled at Murdock but he kept silent and just lookied at Alexandra.  
"Where have you been Murdock?" Hannibal calmly asked him, he saw his captain smile despite of himself.  
"Fishing." He said simply  
"What?!" Bosco exclaimed looking at the pilot  
"Nice catch." The silver haired colenel commented as he looked at the girl on the bed. Alexandra's fierce gaze dissoveled, her face and eyes suddenly became blank then it was replace with a fearfull expression. The conman wasnt sure if the girl was really afraid or the fear really just kicked in late.  
"Please just let me go." The girl pleaded, " I wont tell anyone please." B.A made a move to approach the girl but Murdock beat him to it. To everyones suprise he climbed on the bed and climbed on the girl trapping her waist beteen his legs.  
"No! Please stop." Alexandra pleaded again, Face is now seriously considering that the fear in the girls eyes was true. Then Murdock started unbuttoning Alexandra's shirt.  
"Murdock.." Hannibal's had warning in them, but he stopped B.A as he was going to lunge for Murdock.  
"Stop it fool! Whats wrong with you man!" B.A scowl at Murdock, Face started fidgeting on his spot.  
"Hey buddy i think thats too much." Face said unsure of what he's supposed to do. Alexandra's smooth sunkissed belly is exposed as her shirt was unbottoned half way. Murdock's fingers brushed breifly agains Alexandra's skin.  
" No. Dont!" Something flashed in Alexandra's eyes and once again those onxy orbs became fierce as they were earlier as Murdock leaned closer to her. Then murdock pulled out a knife from her back.  
Murdock jumped off the bed handing the knife to Face. Face examined the knife; it has a black blade an it looked like a hunting knife.  
" Man i thought you totally lost it." B.A patted Murdock shoulder. Hannibal stared at the knife in Face's hand, scrutinizing it.  
"Hey that's mine!" Alexandra exclaimed, Face just sneered at her while she scowled back. Face held the knife infront of him admiring the sharp balck blade, then he saw something on the hilt of the knife but before he could examine it properly a foot came flying at his hand hitting the bottom of the knife. The knife got knocked off his hand and a blur of gray and dark brown charge at the conman, Alexandra caught the knife in one hand while she locked the other on the conman. They were all impressed with the girl's agility but they did not apprieciate that she brought the blade of the knife threatheningly to Faceman's neck.  
"Now if you boys just stay still then we eould have a problem." She threathened as she drag Face towards the door not turning her back on the three man who looked stunned, amused and worried at the same time.  
"Why dont we just talked about it?" Face tried to negotiate and flashed her his winning smile. Alexandra smirked at the conman.  
"There's nothing to talk about." Alexandra said with enough conviction and venom to make a shiver ran down the spine of Face. When they reached the stairs Alexandra estimated the distance and chances she haveof escape, she decided that the odds where good.  
"Well i guess this the end of the road." She grinned at them then she turned to Murdock and grinned even bigger " Its been fun meeting you Murdock." then with a big push Face bounded forward towards the guys wo caught him and this gave Alexandra sometime to run the stairs and out the house then she sped off on her bike.  
The A team just stood there and watched as the mysterious girl ride off towards the rising sun. Bosco went to the bed and pick up the handcuffs with a bobby pin sticking out of the key hole.  
"Man that girl is something!" He said as he showed the cuffs to the guys. Hannibal shook his head chuckled, \Face chuckled as well.  
"Bosco's right Murdock, the girl is indeed something!" He said then he looked up but did not see his best friend "Murdock?" They looked around and the crazy pilot was no longer standing with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope you guys like it.. i might post the drabble ones the snippets of the story that didnt fit the plot line.. actually i have updated the dabble but not this yet cause im kinda lost how to proceed after chapter 6


	3. Red Ridding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out a little more about Alexandra Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three is up and what i had written is only up to chapter 6 so after that the update will be wonky as hell.. heck back then it took me a year to update .. but hopefully i can update this story..

Chapter 3: Red riding hood

"Are you sure about this Hannibal?" Faceman asked full of doubt and concern.

" We don't have much of a choice Face." Hannibal replied while dialling a number and brought the cell phone to his ear. Faceman knew Hannibal was right but he couldn't understand what does it have to do with the girl.

"Hale it's for you!" One of Alexandra's co-worker, called out, Alexandra sprinted to the phone and took it while thanking her co-worker.

" Alexandra Hale speaking." She said brightly through the phone's receiver.

" Hello miss Hale." A husky voice spoke, Alexandra gaped, the voice sounded so familiar.

" Who is this?" She asked trying to make her voice even and as bright as she started.

" This is Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith." Alexandra froze when she heard the name, the person on the other line was quiet as well, then he spoke again as she was silent " I take it that my name rings more than a bell, I'll bet that you know me." Alexandra could hear a smile from his voice.

" Well, if you are who you said you are. You do have quite a reputation." She said her voice cool and even but she is mentally kicking herself for being obvious. Hannibal laughed at her statement.

" And some of them weren't even true." Hannibal said conversationally but Alexandra felt a hint of implication in those words.

" Colonel I doubt that you called me just to tell that." She said coldly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She heard a sigh from the other line.

" Its Murdock."

Faceman kept pacing back and forth in the living room, he was always patient but he hated waiting and doing nothing while his best friend barricaded himself in the corner of his room threatening to attack anything that moves. B.A was sitting on the couch glaring at the TV it was on but he could tell he wasn't really watching.

" Hannibal are you sure about this?" He asked again for about a hundredth time.

"We don't have much of a choice lieutenant." Hannibal replied again for about a hundredth time. Face started pacing again.

" I get that we don't have much of a choice but why her?" Face asked stopping on his tracks.

"Trust me Face. Don't worry." Hannibal said face buried in the news paper he's holding. Face snorted, Hannibal had been reading the same page of the news paper for hours, he may look cool and calm but he was worried as much as he is. That made Face more nervous.

"Do you really think she'll come back here after what happened this morning? It's getting really late too." B.A asked nobody in particular, it was Hannibal who answered him.

" She said she'll come." Hannibal said the he glance at the clock on the wall confirming the late night hour. "But your right B.A, she might be hesitating." He said as he, finally, turned the page of the news paper. After a few moments they heard a smooth purr of a motorcycle. The rumble of the motor died down and after a few moments an unsure knock rang through the door.

Face who was already standing answered the door. When he opened it he saw the dark haired girl clad in large black riding jacket that could fit B.A, her eyes were alert but her face didn't give away anything else. Hannibal rose from his seat and welcomed Alexandra.

" Thank you for coming." He said then he put a hand on Face shoulder " This is Faceman Peck or just Face and that fellow over there is B.A Baracus." He said pleasantly as he pointed out B.A on the couch. He motioned Alexandra to come in, which she reluctantly do so.

" Gentlemen this is Miss Alexandra Hale, we have the pleasure of being acquainted with her this morning." He said smiling at his men who looked worried. Alexandra looked at them then she smirked.

" So this is the notorious A team." She said unzipping her jacket. Face and B.A visibly tensed when she made a sudden movement, the military police had tried a lot of tricks and she might be one of them, her smirked widened into a grin.

"You boys know that I wouldn't just waltz in here knowing that you're the A team." She said casually as she shrug off her jacket and set down her duffle bag on the floor.

" But colonel Smith said Murdock is in a bit of situation." Alexandra said all amusement and teasing gone from her face and there they saw a hit of worry, uncertainty, concern and something else, Hannibal saw it but he wasn't sure he can only identify it as fear.

"Yes I'm afraid he is." Hannibal said gravely, his worry leaked out of his voice.

" I can't promise but I'll try my best." Alexandra said as she shoved her hand in the pocket of her sleeveless red hoodie. Hannibal lead the way and Alexandra followed so did B.A and Face, when they reached Murdock's door Face walked pass Alexandra went straight to Hannibal.

" Hannibal I'm not quite sure I get this plan of yours." He said while stopping him from opening the door.

" Yeah Hannibal. How can this girl help Murdock?" B.A backed up Face. The colonel smiled but it was not with amusement.

" Let's say she has experience." Hannibal said looking at the girl who just shrugged.

"What?!" Bosco and Face exclaimed. Then Alexandra raised her index finger inquisitively.

"Question. Are trying to dress up the house?" She asked curiously " Cause you know I don't think blanket and pillows is really its style." The team looked at her, puzzled at the remarks she gave then she pointed her finger up. Hannibal flashed a look at B.A, he nodded and went out.

" What the-!" they heard Bosco exclaimed a few moment later they heard him shuffling up the roof. Hannibal opened the door and in the room that is only lighted up by the moonlight that creep through the window , they saw Murdock sitting on the floor in the small space between his bedside drawer and the wall. His eyes wide, hands clutching his head and seemed to be muttering to himself while rocking back and forth.

They stepped in the room and the sound of their footsteps caused Murdock to flinch and become rigid. They stopped on their tracks and eyed Murdock with concern. Alexandra took another step forward, Face wanted to stop her he didn't know how the colonel thinks she could help but he did hope she could.

Murdock pushed himself onto the wall as he heard someone approaching him. When Alexandra was almost infront of Murdock she got down onto her knees.

" Murdock" she softly called to him the pilot looked at her direction but he seemed to be seeing something else. She reached out to him but Murdock made threatening gesture to attack so Alexandra quickly pulled back her hand and raised them both as if to show she's not hiding anything.

" I'm not going hurt you." She said the familiarity of her words seemed to get Murdock attention. He looked at her like she just appeared out of nowhere, Hannibal and Face who is now also joined by B.A watch with worry as Alexandra scooted a little closer to Murdock. She slowly reached out again to him, emphasizing her movement to avoid startling Murdock.

"Remember me? We agreed to tread the lake when I have a change of clothes with me, remember?" The three other men in the room exchanged curious glances at Alexandra's words. Murdock looked at her, this time with recognition evident in his bluish green eyes.

"A-A-Alexandra?" Murdock stuttered, Alexandra smiled and finally cupping Murdock's face with her hands.

" Hi!" She said as she stared at Murdock's face, she could see that he recognizes her but somehow he was still seeing past her, he was not completely back with them. The she gestured beside Murdock and asked "May I?" Murdock didn't answer but he nodded.

Alexandra sat on the floor beside Murdock, her shoulders touching him as she squish beside him. Alexandra gave a small smile and looked around the room. She slanted a little bit towards Murdock " What do you see?" She asked somehow this question grounded Murdock back.

"Can't you see?" Murdock sneered, the shadows and voices were mocking him and it didn't help his situation that the girl he met was mocking him too.

"Not exactly, but what I see may be a little different from yours." She said making Murdock turn to Alexandra. " Like now, I'm not an expert at interior design but I'm pretty sure it's not in the current trend that the walls drip like that and its making a mess all over the floor." She gestured to a particularly innocent and normal part of the wall. Hannibal shook his head smiling while Face's mouth drop open.

"What do you mean?! The wall's fine!" B.A openly quipped at Alexandra's observation that the wall is melting. Murdock didn't even noticed B.A's protest as he was staring at Alexandra, studying her face and he couldn't see any mockery in them Alexandra's face was sincere.

" They're everywhere! Shadows and voices. They won't leave me alone!" Murdock blurted out. This information was a bit of a shock to Hannibal, B.A and Face, though they knew Murdock tend to hide things like these if he thought he would be a burden.

"How long have they been keeping you up?" Alexandra asked again, her voice very conversational not pitiful or annoyingly prodding but with a subtle hint of genuine concern and worry in them.

"Five days." Murdock said softly " I can't send them away. They won't leave and I don't like what they're telling me." He said nearly sobbing.

"Some good sleep would help clear them out." Alexandra said reassuringly, Murdock frowned.

"They won't let me.." he said, Alexandra looked at him her head tilted a bit.

"Do you hear them right now?" She asked, then Murdock was surprised that the voices were more quiet when he started talking to Alexandra. He didn't notice earlier that now they sounded a farther softer not painfully howling right by his ears the shadows seemed to retreat back too.

"Yes, but they're far..." the three men by the door was relieved to see that Murdock winded down a bit.

They saw Alexandra's full lips pulled up into a manic smile her onyx eyes seemed to sparkle " Best to strike when the iron's hot." She said then she stood up and offered her hand to him Murdock took it and she helped him up. The three man smiled and went to Murdock patting his back relieved to see their pilot back to them.

" You had us worried Murdock." Hannibal said as slung an arm on Murdock's shoulder.

"Sorry bossman." He said giving a small apologetic smile. The Hannibal turned to Alexandra.

" Thank you captain Hale." He said upon hearing this they all looked at Alexandra who shook her head.

" Not anymore." She shove her hands again in the pockets of her red hoodie.

"Captain?!" B.A exclaimed as he threw the blanket and pillow he's been holding in a laundry basket in a corner.

"Yes. Captain Hale here is an army ranger." Hannibal said gesturing at Alexandra. Face examined Alexandra's exposed arms and it bore no tattoo.

" But Hannibal I don't see any ranger tat." Face said after examining Alexandra, her arms doesn't show any hint of tattoo removal either.

" Because they were given something else Face." Hannibal smiled as he reached out his hand to Alexandra " May I?" Alexandra hesitated they could see that. Then she reached for something behind her back that seemed to be tucked in her pants, she handed Hannibal a knife in leather case.

" By the way Murdock, I'm still mad at you for swiping my knife." She mock-pouted at the pilot.

" Sorry Chiquita but I can't be too careful especially when the MPs wants us badly." He said and he chuckled as Alexandra playfully and childishly stuck her tongue out to him.

" A knife Hannibal? But I've never seen this knife before!" B.A said taking the knife and Examining it.

" Exactly Hannibal! Why haven't we seen this knife before?" Face said as he took the knife from Bosco and examined it himself. Then he felt something on the hilt of the knife he looked at it and saw that the insignia was the same with their tattoo.

" Because it was given to only a few people, the few women who were given active field duty." Hannibal said then he pointed out the insignia on the hilt " See it's the same as our tattoo." Face pass it to B.A and Murdock who examined it also.

"But bossman why can't they just give them a tattoo just like us?" Murdock asked, as he turned the knife in his hand poking his finger in the hole at the end of its hilt then handed the knife back to Alexandra.

" Because they are sent behind the enemy lines." He said while lighting one of his cigars.

" Who would doubt an innocent girl who got lost in whatever place near their headquarters?" Alexandra put the back of her hand on her brow dramatically.

" And having a tattoo would tip them off." B.A absent mindedly ran his finger on his own tattoo.

" That's a nice story and all but as I told you I'm not a ranger anymore I-"

" Dishonorably discharged. Which is an interesting story." Hannibal cut Alexandra off. Her onyx eyes narrowed giving her an aura of danger around her.

"Not exactly." She said full of warning which had picked up the interest of the boys. " Enough of that. Its Murdock's bedtime." Alexandra changed the subject.

" Aaaawwww.." Murdock whined like a kid, everyone gave him a chastised look.

"You need to sleep fool!" B.A scolded him, Murdock hung his head and fiddled with his hands.

" I know but I can't, I don't feel sleepy yet." Face could see that Murdock still have that tensed and nervous energy in him and its keeping him awake.

"How about I knock you out?" B.A took a step at Murdock threateningly cracking his knuckles. He gulped and stepped away from B.A

" That might work." Alexandra agreed, B.A smiled at the girl for agreeing with him, but Face stepped between him and Murdock.

" Now, now B.A. We only need to knock him out not break his jaw." Reminded Face who was a little amused, Hannibal chuckled with the cigar in his mouth.

"That could work if someone else does it." He suggested. Then Murdock turned to Alexandra.

" You do it!" He exclaimed, his eyes bright with many emotions.

" Me?! Why me?!" Alexandra looked around to see if the others would protest but she saw that Hannibal and Murdock was serious, B.A was considering it but Face cocky expression is getting to her nerves.

" Why not? If you knock me out you'll be able to even with me for snatching your knife." He said grinning at her. Alexandra thought about it then shrugged.

" I guess?" Alexandra retreated her arm and took a swing at Murdock.

" Wait!" Murdock exclaimed then he suddenly ducked out the way and Alexandra's fist came in contact with Faceman's namesake. They heard a crunch as her fist landed on his nose, Face staggered back then lost his balance and fell.

"That looked like it hurt!" Murdock cringed as he slid beside Alexandra. Face shook his head a little trying to dispel the dizziness, he felt something hot trickle down his nose. His fingers draw some blood, he groaned as he heard B.A and Hannibal laugh, he stood up pinching his nose.

"Why did you dodge it?" Face said completely irritated as he make sure that no blood would ruin his shirt.

"Sorry Facey. Reflex I guess" Murdock said scratching the back of his head.

" Sorry Facey." Alexandra said latching on to Murdock's nickname for his nickname. But Face doubted she was really sorry at all, with that manic smile and that manic mischievous gleam in her onyx eyes.

" But it looked like it hurt! Lets don't want to end up like Facey!" Murdock said with a tint of real panic and hysteria. Alexandra patted his back.

" Ok no knocking out. But we need you to wind down so you could relax and get some sleep." Then an idea came to her. " Why don't you take a nice relaxing warm bath?" She and Murdock went out of the room.

" Faceman she really whooped you real good!" B.A said once Murdock and Alexandra was out of the room. Face rolled his eyes, he really have a fealing that his teammates wouldn't let him forget this event any time soon.

" Admit it kid that girl really packs a hell of a punch!" Hannibal remarked while he laughed in his quiet way of his. Yup they really wouldn't let him leave this down.

" That may be true." Face finally admitted as they follow to the bathroom. When they caught up they can already hear the shower running in the bathroom while Alexandra was leaning against the wall.

" How's the nose Facey?" Alexandra teased lightly but Face find it odd that she was very far from them and she wasn't that completely relaxed despite her very casual stance. But those observation was completely forgotten when he saw her jeering smile.

" I've had worse." He retorted, then he remembered one particular question she asked Murdock earlier. " I was wondering how did you know that Murdock was not getting any sleep?" They knew that there was something up with Murdock, but the guy never had any dark circles under his eyes he didn't show any physical sign of sleep deprivation.

" I have seen that same look he had on his face before, that tipped me off." She said not really looking at Face.

" Really?! Where?" The questions slipped out before Face could stop himself. It was then she did finally looked at him.

" In a mirror." She said solemnly, then before any of them could react the bathroom door opened and Murdock stepped out. His brown hair was sill dripping wet and a towel was draped precariously around his waist, the ranger tattoo on his forearm clearly visible.

"Get dressed captain and prepare for bed." Hannibal said completely relieved seeing that Murdock was visibly relaxed. Murdock obeyed and went to his room and dressed. He wore a boxer shirt and a pair of jogging pants, he heard a knock on his door a saw Faceman peering in. Seeing that he's dressed they all came in to tuck Murdock in. Murdock laid on his bed as Face pulled up the covers on him.

" Feeling better?" Alexandra asked as she went beside Murdock making sure he was indeed feeling well. Murdock nodded a gave a toothy boyish grin that she really like more that before. Once again Murdock saw her full lips pull up into that warm amused smile of her that he really find inviting, the she ran her hand through his hair brushing it back away from his face. Her touch was warm and comforting, Murdock was occupied by Alexandra that he didn't noticed Face elbowing Hannibal and B.A lightly drawing their attention to Murdock's reaction.

" All that is missing the story-telling." Alexandra commented at the scene. Murdock's grin grew even wider.

"Yeah! Tell me a story!" He said while his team suppressed a snicker. Alexandra looked at the other guys for help.

"You suggested it Alexandra you tell me the story" Hannibal said who was clearly amused by the turn of events. Alexandra sighed and sat on the bed beside Murdock who cheered like a child.

"Ok then." Alexandra eyebrows met in concentration trying to remember a story. " There was a lawyer named Mr. Utterson who was taking a walk with his nephew. During their they came upon a shabby door. His nephew said-"

"Alexandra 'Jekyll and Hyde' is interesting and all but could you tell another story please?" Murdock stopped Alexandra in her story.

" Another story? Ok what story do you want to hear?" She asked Murdock thought about it.

" How about the story how you got dishonourably discharged?" Face suggested with a smirk on his lips. Alexandra flashed him a dangerous look.

" That's not an interesting story." She said her words marring with venom.

"That's not what he said." B.A seconded as he gestured to Hannibal, who was observing the girl cautiously.

" I know what story I want to hear!" Chirped Murdock, Alexandra turned to him all smile. It what as if her aura didn't shout danger earlier, they found her sudden switch to a sunny disposition queer.

"What is it ?" She asked pleasantly, Murdock beamed at her but she tried to ignore the hint of mischievous light in his bluish-green eyes.

" Red riding hood!" He chimed, eyeing her clothes. Alexandra ignored the fact that Murdock was eyeing her clothes and that the story of his choice resembles her shirt. The boys saw the corner of her mouth twitch but she kept her smile in place.

" Ok then. There was a little girl whom every one called red riding hood because of the riding hood she always wear. One day red ridding hood's mother asked her to bring some food and medicine to her sick grandmother." Alexandra was interrupted with her story by Murdock pulling the edge of her red hoodie. "What is it?" She asked

"How about we make it a different red riding hood story?" He suggested full of implications, Faceman grinned wildly at his best friend's suggestion

"Yeah that's good buddy." He seconded the motion. Murdock nodded profusely.

" How about red riding hood already visited her grandmother and now the story took place in a... let say a... _village_?" Murdock suggested clearly implying. Alexandra's hands balled into fist her onyx eyes solid and stern. She gritted her teeth in frustration she hated the subject but she knew they wouldn't let it rest.

" FINE!" Alexandra practically growled. Face, Murdock and B.A was taken aback by her fierce demeanour but Hannibal stayed quiet and fazed as always. " You want to hear a story of _red riding hood_ ?! I'll tell you a story of red riding hood!" She spat at Murdock .

" Red riding hood had joined the village guards. They protect the village against the wolves, but lately their village has been raided repeatedly by wolves taking their supplies, she and the other village guards were puzzled on how the wolves get past their security and their traps." She narrated acidly, her eyes blazing as she glared at Murdock " They were running out of supplies and if they try to bring in more supplies they were always ambushed by the wolves. They would lose supplies and more people on the process, with this in mind sleep did not come to her so Red riding hood decided to go for a walk to try to clear her head. She went out and checked on the village guard assigned on the watch tower, she climbed up and to her surprise and annoyance she found the village guard sleeping. Then at the corner of her eyes she saw a movement at the grounds, red riding hood took the binoculars and took a peek at the next watch tower. She saw the village guard there was sitting still, unmoving whether asleep, unconscious or worse she didn't know. Then she turned towards the village grounds and saw that the movement was caused by one of the village head." The four guys listened to her story intently then she continued more grimly.

"She saw the village head setting up a booby trap in the village. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and what shocked he more was the village head was a wolf in disguise all along! That's why they were always raided! That why the wolves knew where and when there was a delivery of supplies! It was because one of the village head was a wolf and had been giving information to them! And now he was setting a trap for the village! Did you know what Red riding hood do?" She asked grimly, Murdock stared at the girl wide eyed as he saw the difference of the girl beside her from the girl he met. Some he knew that Alexandra has a sunny disposition and it makes his blood boil to think what could possibly bring such dark cold cloud into such a warm playful sunshine.

"What did she do?" Murdock asked in a whisper, Alexandra smiled darkly as she took her knife from her back.

"She took a weapon in hand and she cut off the village head's arm!" she said as she threw her knife that came whizzing past between Hannibal and Face embedding itself on the ajar door with enough force to ram it shut. " Naturally the alarm was raised, Red riding hood told everyone what she saw but no one believed her. She tried to tell everyone that the village head she attacked was a wolf in disguise but no one listened. They still believed the village head, when it told them that Red riding hood was going berserk. He even accused her of being a wolf herself and the villagers believed him." Alexandra's voice grew quiet but still acid was thick in her voice " Red riding hood was thrown in a loony bin and was locked away." She finished her story and everyone was quiet and it was broken by Murdock.

" Did you really cut the village head's arm?" He asked while clutching his blanket close to his chest like a child listening to a horror story. Alexandra smiled at him without humour.

" Well technically yes, I'll be sorta be lying if I said no." She said shifting in her sitting position beside Murdock calm herself down. " You see when I shot general Ford I used a powerful gun. The distance between us, even if I was on the watch tower, it didn't even come close to its minimum range so when I shoot him at the shoulder the socket there had shattered, detaching the bones of the arms. Technically his arms fell, hanging only by the muscles."

" Wait, so your saying you shot a general?!" Face said incredulously, he turned to Hannibal to see his reaction. It sometimes frustrate him that his CO could have a really good poker face, it is because of the very few times he can't read it and that includes now.

" Yes." Alexandra declared plainly

" You were a former captain and you're a sniper. You shot one of the high ranking commanding officer in your base and was convicted for high treason, you were suppose to be sent to federal prison but you were sent to a asylum instead." Hannibal stated analytically.

" Thank you for summing that up." Alexandra replied sarcastically while rolling her onyx eyes.

"Wait! You said in the story that he set booby trap. What was it?" B.A asked Alexandra

" A bomb. He rigged the whole damned place to blow." Alexandra's voice once again trickled acid. The four man got more that what they bargained for with alexandra's story and boy Hannibal was about it being interesting. Alexandra galnce at Murdock and groaned to see his bluish green eyes shone with a feeble light of excitement.

" I shouldn't have told you that story!" She complained at Murdock. "You are nowhere near sleepy."

" How about you sing me a lullaby?" Murdock looked up hopeful at Alexandra.

"You're not a 4 year old fool! Just sleep!" B.A growled at Murdock who just stuck out his tongue at him

"Please..." he pleaded to Alexandra with his puppy dog eyes. Alexandra chew on her own full lips.

" I'm not good with lullabies." She said but Murdock was persistent

" Come one I don't mind. Please." Murdock insisted, Alexandra sighed while Face snickered.

" Yeah come on sing. We won't mind." He teased Alexandra glared at him but she agreed.

_ Did you ever see a hearse goes by... _

_ And think that someday you'll surely die. _

_ They wrap you up in big white sheets... _

_ From your head down to your feet. _

_ They put you in a big black box. _

_ And cover you up with dirt and rocks _

_ All goes well for about a week.. _

_ Then your coffin begins to leak. _

_ The worms crawl in, the worm crawl out... _

_ The worms play pinochle on your snout. _

_ They eat your eyes, they eat your nose.. _

_ They eat the jelly between your toes. _

_ A big green worm with rolling eyes _

_ Crawls in your stomach and out your eyes _

_ Your tongue turns slimy green _

_ And puss pours out like whipping cream _

_ You spread it on a slice of bread _

_ And that's what you eat when you're dead! _

"That's a lullaby?!" B.A cried as Alexandra paused in her song, which she totally stopped when Face commented

" That's way too unnerving to be a lullaby!" He exclaimed slightly tinge green.

"It's the first thing that popped in my mind." She said defensively " Besides its kinda nice." She added, then Murdock yawned. This made Face double on Murdock, Hannibal just chuckled as he threw his finished cigar at a trash can.

" Come on Face, B.A, let's go downstairs so Murdock could sleep." Hannibal ushered his lieutenant and his sergeant then he turned to Alexandra " Captain we'll leave Murdock to you." Then they disappeared out of the room.

"Could'ya sing a'ther one?" Murdock slurred, his eyes drooping with sleepiness. Alexandra smiled the warm amused smile that Murdock liked. That's it that's the song Alexandra thought.

_ Hush now , my baby _

_ Be still love, don't cry _

_ Sleep like you're rocked by the stream _

_ Sleep and remember _

_ My lullaby _

_ And I'll be with you when you dream _

_ Drift on a river _

_ That flows through my arms _

_ Drift as I'm singing to you _

_ I see you smiling _

_ So peaceful and calm _

_ And holding you, I'm smiling too _

_ Here in my arms _

_ Safe from all harm _

_ Holding you, I'm smiling too _

_ Hush now , my baby _

_ Be still love, don't cry _

_ Sleep like you're rocked by the stream _

_ Sleep and remember my river lullaby _

_ And I'll be with you when you dream _

_ I'll be with you when you dream _

Alexandra pulled the covers up to Murdock as he finally dozed off. Alexandra quietly took her knife out of the door and tip toed out of the room. Meanwhile Face and B.A was discussing with Hannibal.

" Hannibal are you sure it's alright to leave the crazy fool with that girl?" B.A asked

" Yeah boss. We're not sure if she's tell the truth about the part where the general was a mole." Face said scanning Alexandra's files in the folder.

" According to the Intel I gathered about this general Ford, after the incident when he recovered he was still assigned in military bases. Then he suddenly went MIA." Hannibal pointed on a report at one of the files. " It happened in one of the supply runs. All of the people involved in that mission was all dead and accounted for but the general was missing along with the supplies which includes loads of ammo and weapons."

"And not a peep from the terrorist." Face commented as he read the report.

" That sounds fishy to me." B.A said as he look over Face shoulder to see the report. They heard a creak coming from the stairs and the saw Alexandra climbing down the stairs.

"How is he Alexandra?" Hannibal asked, the sniper smiled at him as she tucked her knife away.

" He finally dozed off." She announced, she tied her dark brown almost black wavy hair into a messy pony tail.

" Thank you Captain for doing this." Hannibal thanked Alexandra shaking her hand.

" It's nothing colonel." Alexandra showed a little reluctance as she shook Hannibal's hand. But she smiled at him earnestly. " I guess I should go?" She said heading towards the door. Then wails of sirens could be heard in the air quickly approaching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its gonna be hard for me to update this as im not sure how to pick up the story.. ill try my best i hope you like this.


	4. Instant Husband and Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra do most of the talking here..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 4th chapter.. im not really sure how i will continue this hopefully i get an idea before i get to chapter 6 XD

Chapter 4: instant husband and wife

The company definitely heard police sirens in the early morning air and there is no mistake its getting nearer. Alexandra who was standing at the door with her hand at the doorknob closed it and locked it. She spun on her heel and faced the three men standing in the living room.

"How high do you think are the chances that those police cars will be coming here for you?" She asked as she watched the silver haired colonel's blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"What now Hannibal?" B.A asked with little worry. They've been in this kind of situation before and Hannibal had always come up with a plan that allows then to avoid capture.

Hannibal glanced upstairs as if he could see Murdock from where he is. " It'll be practically a sin to wake up Murdock now." He said calmly, knowing that his pilot hadnt slept for five days he thought it would be best to let the kid rest. If they try to move him it would certainly wake him up and it may be hard to put him to sleep again. Hannibal grinned and looked at Faceman.

Face didnt like the way Hannibal was looking at him. "Face we need a scam!" Hannibal declared then another wail of police sirens could be heard, closer than the first one.

" Hannibal a good scam, just like any art, takes time." The conman groaned, as he go through his stuff to look for something he could use for a scam. B.A and Alexandra went upstairs and tried to get a glimps of the cars coming their way. They saw a police car and another unmarked car following it through a pair of binoculars as the cars made a turn in a exposed street a little ways off the house.

" A police car is coming this way and an unmarked car is hot on its tail!" B.A announced when they have reached the living room. Hannibal was unconspicously peeking out the window while Face contiued to rumage in his stuff

" Probably the CIA or the military police." Hannibal said thoughtfully. He lifted the curtains slightly with his fingers and looked outside the window to see if there was already a swat team outside and thankfully there wasnt.

"The CIA?! Military police?! Hannibal you know that if they saw me they'll recognize me!" Face exclaimed his blue eyes wary and he stopped his hunt for what ever items he was looking for. Hannibal tapped his fingers on his chin and thought for a moment then cast his glance at Alexandra.

" Then someone else will have to con them." He smiled at Alexandra who seemed to catch the drift and smiled widely. "Face we need to hide Murdock with out moving him." He added as Face smiled at the challenge. Alexandra peeled off her red hoodie leaving a black tank top then she picked up her duffle bag and rushed into the bathroom. B.A on the otherhand slipped out and made sure that his van was out of sight as the police, MPs or the CIA might recognize it.

By the time they heard another police siren they were all moving. Alexandra dug out a pair of cotton shorts, a case of contact lens and a spray-on hair color. She quickly traded her pants for shorts and ripped off her messy pony tail and hastenly sprayed the hair color on her wavy dark brown- almost- black hair, after making sure she colored her hair right she went out of the bathroom and stashed her bag. Then she went to Hannibal and Face to see if they needed help.

Faceman was skillfully attaching facial hair to Murdock's face without waking him up. They heard a soft creak of the hinge of the door and when they turned they saw Alexandra coming in who was now blond.

" You seemed prepared." Face commented as he look up from where he was working. She grinned at him and Face grinned back before turnning back to adding a beard on Murdock's face.

" Dont forget the other one" Hannibal said refering to Alexandra's eyes one of which is now a dark shade of blue while the other one was still onyx black. Both Hannibal and Face noted that her sun kissed skin somehow brings the out the blond hair she has but it doesnt create too much contrast and could pass off as a natural blond.

" Some habits die hard." Alexandra replied to Face as she puts on the other contact lens. She blinked out of reflex and by the time she opened them the onyx black are now replaced by a dark shade of blue.

" What do you think?" Face steped back and marvelled at his work. Hannibal and Alexandra stared at the sleeping pilot who is now bearded and has a cruel looking scar across the side of his face.

" A scar?" Hannibal raised a quizzical eye, Faceman can go over the top sometims with his scams and it never fail to suprise him that it still works like charm. B.A suddenly poked his head in the room.

" I heard them stop near the house. They'll be knocking any minute." Bosco said a little out of breath. He caught a glimps of Murdock. " Do you think that would work Faceman?"

" Im hurt B.A that you dont have faith in me." He said in a mock-sadness the mechanic chuckled while Face pouted.

"Come one we need to make ourselves scarce." Hannibal said as he went out of the room B.A and Face followed. After a few moments when they left someone knocked on the door. Alexandra ruffled her hair to give it a bedhair look and waited for a few moments before dragging her feet downstairs.

Another rough knock assualted the door, Alexandra unlocked it but she only allowed a crevice and peeked. "Who is it?" She croaked trying to sound like she just woke up. Behind the door she saw a police officer and a few other men who arent wearing police uniforms but they were wearing suits.

" We're the police ma'am and we are here as response to a call." The police said very business like, then he tried to push he door further open but couldnt as Alexandra countered the action.

" I didnt made a call." She replied as she once again resisted the push of the door. Hidden out of sight B.A, Hannibal and Face listened to them, Hannibal mad an elaborate set of gestures tell the two other men that they'll have to back Alexandra up if necessary and two men agreed.

"The call was made by one of your neighbors," the officer said frowning at the impatient sound made by one of the guys in suits. " So ma'am if we could just take a look around your house everything we'll be fine." He added

"Do you have a search warrant?" She asked the police officer as she was determined to ignore the man in the suit which have a very high chance to be part of the CIA.

But the aforementioned men are just screaming for attention " We dont need a warrant!" He said then he pushed the door more forcefully than the policeman did causing Alexandra to tumble a little backward.

" Hey!" She protested as the men in suites went in followed by an irked police officer. Alexandra wanted to flick the door back to the man-in-suit and bust his nose before he entered but it wouldnt look _accidental_ in any angle you look at it. "What exactly is your business for tresspassing her in my home?!" she called after them when they got inside.

"There are reports that your neighbors saw a guy on your roof and a suspiciuos person drove here." The policer officer was the one with the courtesy to answer her. The men in suits was searching the place luckly they arent making any mess but alexandra hope none of them would get lucky to spot Hannibal, B.A or Face.

"What's your name ma'am" the policer officer asked Alexandra as he eyed the other men with him.

" Its Mary." She said naturally and the officer took in down in his small note note book.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes. We just moved in a little over a week ago." She lied while eyeing the men in suits roam around the house.

" Ma'am i would like to ask you about a man on your roof that your neighbors saw." The police officer said then he began flipping through his little notebook and found the page he was looking for. "Here! And they said that there were bedsheets and pillow all over your roof." He said it it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

" Oh that man they saw was probably my cousin." She said the first thing that came to her mind, which she didnt quite thought through.

The officer looked at her doubtfully " Acording to their report the man they saw was an african american." He said while raising an eybrow at Alexandra.

'Shoot' she thought. Face who was listening from their hidding place faceplamed. But Alexandra stuck to her story, she set a frown on her face. " Yes and he is my cousin. I came from a multi-racial family, i even have a half-sister who is half chinese and a half-brother who is half indian, got any problems with that?" She said her voice edgy with annoyance while advance forward to the officer.

" No ma'am. That's not what i meant." The officer said raising both of his hand in surrender while backing away as she charge toward him. " But why were they blankets and pillows on your roof?" He asked hoping to change the topic.

Alexandra let the topic go and tired to think of a cover up. " Well you know kids... i guess teeping a house is not _cool_ anymore." She said as she shruged, the officer just nodded to himself. She noticed that the men in suits began to climed upstairs.

" Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Alexandra called after the men suits. They all turned to her and she run up the stairs pass them, quietly as she could. The men in suit pushed her aside and the preceeded upstairs, the police officer mumbled something under his breath. Alexandra caught the word 'Jerk' but the police didnt say anything to the Men in suits.

Alexandra stood infront of the door one of the suit tired to open, blocking the way. She glared at them and crossed her arms. " This going too far! You barged in my house without a warrant! You're violating my rights!" Alexandra cried but she tried to lower her voice, she didnt want to risk waking Murdock. " Im going to report you, if you dont stop or atleast show some courtesy." Her dark blue eyes narrowed threateningly.

" Go ahead and make a report." The man in the suit mocked her " Lets see if that'll will do you some good?" The man challenged leaning in at her threateningly then he walked pass her. Their cockiness confirmed it, these men are some what connected to the military or the CIA.

" Maybe you wont be affected if i file a complaint..." Alexandra turned t o the police officer with knowing look on her face " But you will. Do you really want that aggravation? And for what?" Alexandra gesture to the man in suits. The police officer clearly didnt like those men and he surely dont want to get his butt handed to him just because of those jerks, he approached one of the men in suit.

" The lady's right. Its not your butt who will get in trouble when she file a complaint, it'll be mine" he pointed to himself, he tried to converse to the guy as quietly as he could but Alexandra knew that police was trying to reason with them. She'll be impressed if he can have them to back down but she hoped the he could atleast keep them at bay.

The police officer turned away from the man he was talking to and truned to Alexandra "We're sorry ma'am for our behavior but we really need to do this and if you could just kindly cooperate and answer some question so we can get this over with." He said courteously but Alexandra could see the aggrevation in his form.

"Alright officer." Alexandra said with a smirk on her full lips. Hannibal and the others could practically hear the smile in Alexandra's voice. With the conversation they heard they're pretty sure that the men with Alexandra are part of the Miliary or the CIA, but Hannibal's best guess is the CIA.

" What's in these rooms?" The officer asked, as one the men in suit already opened the door but the warning look from the police officer stopped him from entering the room

" Its just rooms that we dont use." Alexandra replied, then she went to the door and shut it. " But some of our relatives used them when they helped use move in and settle down and also to keep me company." The officer gestured that they need to see the other room, Alexandra obliged she opened the doors but didnt let them in.

" Where are these relatives of yours?" The police officer asked looking in the last room that seemed to have been occupied recently.

" They left, there was an emergency at work so they had to leave in hurry." she said cautiously peering around the room which had all evidence of recent use. the officer and the men in suit seemed to buy his story for they left the door and start serching again. they arrived at the last room they havent looked into yet, Alexandra skipped pass the man in suits and stand between them and Murdock`s slightly ajar door.

"ok this is far enough. think you`ve overstayed you`re welcome officers." Alexandra said fiercely that the police officer and the men in suite took a step back.

" What's behind the door ma'am?" The men in suit asked with one eyebrow raised and an evident triumphant smirk on his face "What are you hidding ?" He added.

" Im not hidding anything." She snapped at obnoxous man in a suit " Its the room that's currently in use" she glared at the men in suit. One of them peeked through the door and spotted the sleeping Murdock on the bed.

" There's someone in there!" He pointed out. Alexandra turned at the open door and gently pulled it shut.

" I told you, this room is currently in use!" She said sternly, Face, Hannibal and B.A could hear the strain in her voice. They can tell she wanted to kick the police and the men in suit out the window, but she's restraining herself.

"Ma'am who is that man in there?" The police officer asked still scribling on his little note book, which starting to annoy Alexandra.

" My husband" she replied curtly

" We need to see him." Another man in suit said, advancing towards the door but Alexandra stood her ground.

" No." She said, Face and the others are waiting holding their breath for they hoped that the men in suit and the police would'nt enter the room. But all of them including Alexandra were aggravated by the answer of the Men in suit.

" Ma'am we'll break the door if we have to. Its up to you, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The man in a suite threatened. Alexandra glared at the man thinking about knocking them out but she was'nt sure if the scuffle wouldnt wake Murdock and she didnt want to risk that. She sighed and opened the door quietly.

" Please be quiet, he's sleeping." She went in first followed by the police officer and the men looked around room then their attention fell on murdock who was peacefully sleeping on the bed. Hannibal and the others carefully peeked from their hidding place and they saw the men in the room and they also saw the annoyed Alexandra staring daggers at the intruders.

one of the men in suit reached down at Murdock and he was about to shake him awake but Alexandra grabbed his hand and glared at him. " I told you to let him sleep. I'll answer you questions." She said sharply then she let go of the man's hand.

The man looked at Alexandra with contemp but he backed off, the company in hidding breathe a sigh of relief.

" What's his name" the man retorted

"Alex." She said amusing the man in the suit

All the while the police officer was staring at Murdock and noticed the wicked scar on his face. " Where did he get that scar? From a brawl?" He asked pointing at the pilot's face. He took out his phone and began to dial " I'll ask for his records at the station" he muttered to him self.

" He didnt get that from a brawl." Alexandra snapped at the Police officer who is starting to annoy her " I have already answered your question about the man on the roof. Whats the deal?" She said irritably, this distracted the police officer for he was still afraid that she would file a complian. Alexandra put her hand on the phone and gently pushed it down. Somehow it worked and the police officer forgot about pulling the file on Murdock which will be bad.

" Ok Mary, theres another report that there was a suspicious person on a motorcycle who stopped by here. And the nieghbors had already been seeing suspicious men in this property." The police officer confided to her, she rolled her eyes, she cant believe that the people in this neighborhood finds the time to stare at their neighbors.

" Those were the relatives that i was takling about. And as for the person in the motor cycle, that was my husband he just came home from work." She said crossing her arms around her and put a little more effort on looking annoyed it hope that it would make these intruders back-off or better yet, leave. The man in suit whom is extra annoying grabbed the little note from the police and scanned it.

" It says here that a little over an hour ago." he said jabbing his finger at the notebook. " How can sleep that fast?" He challenged Alexandra.

"Well he worked three shifts straight for few days." She replied indiginantly. " Look, he's tired and he really needs to sleep." Alexandra tried to reason with the jerks, but to her irritation as well as face, Hannibal and B.A's they didnt seem to catch what she was trying to say.

"Three shift straight? Where does he work?" This time the police officer picked up the questioning.

" He works at a mirror factory a few town over. He uses the motorcycle to get there." Alexandra said, Hannibal was smiling at Face as if saying 'this girl can handle a scam'. Face could see that even though their hidding place, the ceiling of murdock's room which they crawled into, provided little light. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes, Hannibal is the only one he knows who could still tease and fool around in this kind of situation.

" Why does he have to work that hard?" The police asked clearly curious, he looked expectantly at Alexandra.

" Because he's a good husband who wants to provide for his family" she said exasperatedly, now she's really annoyed at the police officer " Times are hard." She added

" If times are so hard why arent you helping him?" The police asked again. The trio in the ceiling had to suppress a snicker at the sight of the aggravation of the sniper.

" I cant, because of my condition" she said overly calm but the corner of Alexandra's mouth is already twitching.

" Condition?" One of the men in suit asked. Alexandra was glad that all his chit chat hadnt woke Murdock but all this talk is taking a toll on her patience.

" Im pregnant." She said. Alexandra is just saying the first thing that comes in her mind and this scam made her admitt to herself that she needs practice.

" You? preagnant?" The intruders looked at Alexandra from head to foot and accessing her petite figure.

" Well im only a month and half , almost 2, through my pregnancy." She explained when she saw the doubting look the police and the men in suit gave her. " And the doctor said that my pregnancy is not easy, i must refrain from strain and stress or else i'll lose the baby." She added not giving them any time to ask questions.

The man in suit and especially the police officer looked at her with curiousity. The sniper decided that she better lay down the story before they ask more question and stay longer. " Look, when Alex and I found out thest we're expecting a child he worked so hard to be a good husband and father. He wanted to be a good father unlike his dad, who gave him this scar." She said while gently caressing Murdock's scared face. Faceman who was watching them almost belived the loving stare Alexandra directed towards Murdock.

" He didnt want me to work beacuse he didnt want to risk losing me and the baby. He barely even sleeps, he works so hard to ensure our future because he said that he loves me and our baby so much." She said and smiled fondy at the sliping pilot. There was a brief silence but it was broken by he police officer.

" Alex is a good man." The police officer said his voice is mared with some admiration and respect for "Alex".

" Yes, yes he is. And so are his family." Alexandra said with a smile and she said it with so much sincerity that even Face is having a hard time teling wether what her last words were true and no longer a con or what they truely meant.

" So what else you want to know officers? Who was my college boy friend? How many girlfriends my husband had before we got married? My favorite color?" She said sarcastically, chalenging the police and the men in suit.

The police officer raised both of his hand in surrender " No ma'am that would be enough." He said backing away. The police officer and the man in suit wnt out the room and bid the aggravated instant housewife goodbye. Alexandra smiled at them pleasantly but relished slamming the door on their faces. She locked the door and waited for their car to drive off before coming upstairs again.

When she got back in Murdock's room Face, Hannibal and B.A had climbed down from the ceiling and was smiling at her.

"That was great kid!" Hannibal said with a big grin on his face. Alexandra couldnt help but smile too.

" All in day's work colonel." She said with a small bow and chuckle.

" Hannibal those guys in the suit are surely with the military or CIA." B.A said glancing at the window to see if the men in suit would set up a survalance.

" Yeah, they would certainly try to get more information about Alex and Mary." Said Face who is now looking at Alexandra with a much more friendlier approach than he did when they first met.

" They would most likely do that. And you're going to take care of that Face." The Silver haired colonel took a out another cigar and began to light it.

" Naturally, but she made it soud like Alex had been working in that mirror factory for a long time. It would take time to set up a factory and people who would confirm her story." Face said in thougt.

" There is a mirror factory a few towns over. I used to work there under the name of Alex." Alexandra said to face with a smile. " The owner who is also the head of the HR owes me a favor, i'll just give him a call and he'll comfim my story when those jerks call." Face smile at her to at the prospect of a less job to do.

" The owner would lie to goverment agents for you?" He asked a little skeptically

" He doesnt have to know their really government agents does he?" She said with a manic smile, that is very smilar to Murdock's, and glint of mischife in her temporary dark blue eyes.

" I love it!" Hannibal chuckled followed by B.A and Face. They all came near to Alexandra, B.A patted Alexandra on the back as if to say good job. Face, coming from behind slung both of his arms on Alexandra's shoulder and brought his mouth beside her ear " Not bad." He said soflty with a flirty tone, then Hannibal also slung one of his hand around the sniper's shoulder " Admitt it face. She's good" Hannibal said jovially.

Both of them felt Alexandra stiffened as if bracing her self, then she ducked out of their arms and smiled at them "I better call the factory now." She smiled and stepped aside and took the phone from her pocket. After a few moments she came back with a smile on her face

" Ok its all set." She said while putting away her phone.

" What did you tell him?" B.A asked curiously

" I told him that i had a bet with some guys at a bar that i was once- wait for it- a dude." She said chuckling to her self.

" What!?" B.A asked flabbergast " Do you think he'll buy that?!" Alexandra nodded like child who was asked if she wants a cookie. Hannibal and Face laughed at the confused Bosco. " You're crazy!" He said

" Well..." Alexandra let the sentence hang for B.A ponder what he just said. " Besides he knew that i dont like being hit on by guys in a bar and go on extreme measures just to discourage them.." she said

" really?" Face inquired but the sniper ignored him.

" Besides i gave him fair warning that they would tell him that their from the government, cause i told him that they think that i would try to set it up.. he's a good friend so im sure he wouldnt let me down." She said with a truimphant smile.

" Ok but now you'll have to stay." Hannibal said a little seriously bu then he change his tone to a more lighter one " Its not good for a married pregnant woman to sneek out at night." He smiled at Alexandra " You could stay in my room or in Face's" Face smiled welcoming at Alexandra, he maybe a wominizer but he also have a gentleman streak in him.

" Thank you, but it would be unfair. Beside i would fit better in the couch that any of you guys." She said a litte amuse, but she was right she is by far smaller that the three guys and they would have a hard time sleeping on the couch. The three agreed, they gave her a blanket and a pillow and they bid her good night.

Once that the guys were gone she sat down on the couch, she hugged herself as a shiver run down her whole frame, and within seconds she started to hyperventilate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be a doozy.. i wrote it with out too much research.. again disclaimer i am not making light or fun of any mental illness..


	5. Me, Myself and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i write something i probably didnt do justice.. im sorry :( oh! description of violence, a little sexual and abuse, implied sexuall abuse ( i didnt specify anything cause even im not sure) so trigger warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok.. ok.. when i wrote this i did a few reading i think.. but im not sure if i gave it any sort of justice and im sorry.. i dont intend to make light of any mental illness or make fun of it. please seek professional help if you think you are suffering from it. i really dont know what to say other that i dont mean to offend and im sorry if this upsets you. especially people with D.I.D.

** Chapter 5: me, myself and I **

Every one was asleep in the temporary home of the A-team, well _almost everyone._ Hannibal keeps on tossing and turning in his bed, the events that transpired earlier had left him still with some small amounts of adrenalin into his system that he cant bring him self into sleep. He was sure that Alexandra's performance convinced the CIA (he was pretty sure that those scums were from the CIA) they were what they wanted to appear to be , a couple trying to get by.

the girl has spunk he thought, after all she has to have a lot of guts to be an active field Army Ranger. Its not like the task given to them are easy. Still Hannibal expect some sort of surveillance, after all this is the CIA were talking about. they wouldn't just leave a possible lead behind, well if it him he wouldn't, but he's pretty sure it will no be like the full hard on intel gathering. That, they can handle as long as Murdock gets enough rest. Hannibal turned to his side to try to get comfortable, then he turned again lying flat on his back eagle spread. Hannibal spent ten minutes staring at the ceiling before he sat up and scratched his head in defeat. He tossed his blanket aside and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a glass of warm milk.

Hannibal was halfway down the stairs when he heard a sound, it was soft and brief that he didnt really registered what it was. He stopped in his tracks and listened, he heard the snores of the sergeant but it was different from what he heard earlier. He dispelled the sound as a figment of his imagination and continued his way to the kitchen. It was when he reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard it again. Hannibal could quite make out what it but he was sure that it came from the living room, then heard it again, it was soft sound like whining hurt animal being buried.

Hannibal's heart quickened its pace, the only person in the living room was supposedly Alexandra. But what did that sound mean? did someone got to the sniper? or did she let them in? Hannibal pushed the nasty thoughts, Alexandra seemed to be an honest person. One of the things he took pride of him self is his good judge of character, but then again he was wrong about Morrison.

Hannibal cringed at that thought as he cautiously approached the living room. As he drew nearer he could hear that sound again, it was soft but the quiet night had magnified the sound. Hannibal carefully peeked at the doorway, the living room was dark and only the light coming from the lamp post outside that shines through the window. Through the dim light he could make out that there is no one else inside the room except Alexandra who seemed to be huddled and clutching something at the far left corner of the couch.

Hannibal walked in quietly, it seemed like the sniper didnt notice his entrance. when he was close enough to touch the sniper, he was able to see her clearly. Alexandra seemed to have washed off the color of her hair because it created a dark curtain around her covering her already pillow-buried face. Hannibal saw that the thing the girl was clutching was the pillow they left her, he also noted that she was shiver though the temperature wasn't that low.

Hannibal, not knowing what to expect, decided to clear his troat loudly to make his presence known(its much better that way, based from his observation with B.A and Murdock.). Alexandra visibly stiffened when she she heard Hannibal, but she didnt looked up she just remained rigidly huddled on the corner of the couch.

"May I seat here?" Hannibal asked, he waited for response for a few moments. He barely saw the sniper's head twitch into a nod, he sat at the opposite end of the couch. He glance at the girl again, she was occasionally shivering for some reason.

"Is everything alright?" he asked glancing around, he might have missed something. The colonel saw her head twitch, he was unsure whether it was a nod or a shake.

"Are you alright?" he asked, at same time he reached out and placed a hand on her back. Hannibal saw and felt Alexandra flinched as if she got burned by his hand. She moved so suddenly that he jerked away his hand, but aside from flinching the sniper didn't move from her spot.

" Alexandra, whats wrong?" Hannibal asked again, he looked around once more. His glances now passed the windows and door, checking there are some intruders trying break in. He knows he seems to be paranoid but with their lifestyle a little paranoia wouldn't hurt. Alexandra yet again gave him an undeterminable twitch of her head as an answer. "Speak up kid!" Hannibal cried with some authority that came with his rank, some times old habits die hard.

" Im sorry!" she blurted out as she sat up straight, while dropping the pillow. Her dark-brown-almost-black hair still hid her face, and her shivers was more pronounced as she sat upright. Hannibal gaped at the former female captain, there was something odd in her behavior. Hannibal regained his composure, he still need to get something straight.

" Come closer." the silver haired colonel said beckoning Alexandra closer, she hesitated it is evident that she didnt want to but she still slid beside Hannibal sitting inches from him.

" Alexandra, I want to know more about you and your encounter with General Ford.." He now he deliberately inject some commanding tone in his voice. He didn't really liked the idea of bossing Alexandra around but the way she is currently acting, he wouldn't get a response if he didn't. He want to get more information about that incident, he'll hate it to be nasty surprise at the end if the found out this is similar to the situation of Morrison, Pike and Agent Lynch. Being stuck in the middle of that kind of affair would just like be rubbing salt to a nearly healed wound, they might be moving on from it but, it still gonna sting when they are going to be reminded of it too much.

" its Xandra.." she said her voice quivering and barely above a whisper, that Hannibal had to strain his ears just to hear what she's saying " I dont know who General Ford is." she continued with the same manner.

" What?" the colonel asked, thinking that he might've misheard Alexandra. He stared at her seeing her shiver again.

The dark haired girl gulped loudly " I dont know who General Ford is, who is he?" she asked unsurely with a small scared voice. Hannibal's eyebrows met in confusion, is some kind of prank?

"What do you mean you dont know?! YOU told us about HIM! You shot him remember?!" Then Hannibal shifted into his seat so that his he was facing her " Is this some kind of a JOKE?!" He was befuddled and the word came out much more harsh than he meant to.

" I'm sorry! I don't know! I'm sorry.." she wailed as her hand flew up as if try to shield herself from someone about to smack her hard on the head. Whatever she heard from Hannibal's voice unlocked her own. She clutched the sides of her head and started babbling incoherently, the colonel caught a few words of apology and pleas to stop whatever its that he couldn't quite catch. She shook more violently than before and she rocked back and fort. The colonel recognized this some of this behaviors as he had seen it with Murdock when he's having one of his episodes.

"Alexandra stop it!" Hannibal cried but the girl didn't seemed to heard him, he had to do something before she plunge her self deeper into her own world. Hannibal grabbed both of her arms and pulled Alexandra to make her face him.

"Alexandra STOP IT!" Hannibal cried again while pulling her hands off her head and at the same time making her look at the colonel. Alexandra let out a loud squeak of terror, which Hannibal figured it must have been a scream but she tried to stifle by biting her lip hard it looked like it'll bleed. At the same time her foot swung reflexively hitting the small center table with a loud thud and clatter.

The colonel was sure with that racket the others would wake and sure enough he heard shuffling from upstairs and soft but fast foot steps but he was not completely paying attention to that, because what he saw made his heart fall into his stomach. Alexandra's look was unbearable, she was terrified. Her onyx eyes was red and wide with fright, her cheeks were glazed with tears. Now Hannibal understood why she was shivering, she was crying her eyes out but trying to stop her self from making a sound. she was still crying only now it wasn't as quiet as Hannibal first came in. The sound he heard earlier which he thought was an animal whimpering was actually Alexandra sobbing and now that sniper was sobbing openly the sound was quite heat breaking.

"Are we under attack colonel?!" Bosco asked his gun at the ready as he glance fiercely around Faceman was also doing the same, then their gaze fell upon the pair at the couch. they look at the uncharacteristically terrified Alexandra to the evidently perplexed and confused Hannibal.

" What's wrong boss?" Face asked while glancing at the, but The Silver haired colonel kept starring at the dark haired girl.

Hannibal was vaguely aware that Face and B.A was standing beside them, he just stared at the girl that seemed to cower under his grip and was frantically looking at him and the two guys beside them. He was puzzled, well puzzled was an understatement for whats he's feeling right now. Aside from the military records he also procured other files on Alexandra including her medical records, but he didnt read them.

"Im sorry, I dont know." the girl said her voice breaking as she spoke. All of the three guys stared at her, Face could see that the fear in Alexandra's onyx eyes are real. " Im s-s-sorry please dont h-h-hurt me..." she pleaded between heart breaking sobs while a fresh wave of tears rolled down her sun-kissed cheeks. Her words brought out Hannibal from his confusion, he released her arms and on the moment he did the girl scooted away at the corner of the couch opposite from where he is sitting.

Hannibal looked up to B.A and Face, now he's fully aware of his surroundings, he was relieved to find out that Murdock is still sleeping and that the two was still holding out their guns with the same confused and perplexed look he had. he motioned the two boys to put away their guns, which caused more confusion to them, obviously Alexandra was afraid of then and their guns. But why would a sniper be afraid of a gun? its not even pointed at her, but they complied and tucked their gun away.

"Alexandra, come closer please." Hannibal said, coaxing the Sniper, he felt a little guilty for scaring her. they can see the she'd rather jump out a window than sit beside Hannibal, but with a heart wrenching sob she complied. the sniper slowly slid beside Hannibal, still crying and her frame was vibrating. she looked so helpless that very much in contrast from her venomous demeanor earlier. B.A who despite his gruff appearance is also a softie stepped forward to give her a hug.

B.A was stopped by the girl's strangled cry of fear, she didnt made any attempt to move away but the expression on her face say a different matter. they noticed that she's submissive, it seems like she's afraid that if didnt follow they would tie her up and hang her out at the second floor window. They wouldnt be surprised if she was really thinking that way, Hannibal could see that she was conditioned to be like this. Her reaction, the way she bites her lip to prevent screaming and the way she force herself to cry silently, she's like a child conditioned to receive beatings and was forced to hid it. Face had seen kids that act like her when he was in the orphanage as a child, those were the kids that was rescued by social workers from whatever hell they've came from.

" Alexandra, calm down were not going to hurt you" Hannibal said trying to comfort her, just looking at her like this makes Hannibal want to hug her to make her feel safe. he knew it might scare her, but he cant help it, he gave in and tucked her under his arms. As he expected the girl went rigid in his chest, the three guys winced as they saw her brace her self at every small action they made, expecting that she would get hit. the three guys wanted to crush whoever or whatever made her like this.

" shhhhh.. its ok. we wont hurt you, no one will." Hannibal said his tone very fatherly with that the female captain buried her face into the colonel's chest and tears began to stain his shirt. B.A sat on the lounge chair while Face sat beside Alexandra rubbing her back trying to soothe her. After a while when they saw through a window that the sky was getting lighter, Hannibal gently pushed the girl off, but it was Face who spoke.

" Alexandra it'll be fine, dont cry anymore, its best if you get some rest" he said as he tucked a lock of her dark hair that was plastered on her wet cheeks behind her ear.

" its Xandra." she automatically corrected, while she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. The three man exchange looks, the confusion ensues.

"Xandra?! B.A said in with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. The sniper tilted her head at him.

"yes?" she asked in a child like manner, she looked at him with a glimmer of innocence in her black orbs.

" OK, Xandra, its time for bed." Hannibal said using the name she kept on correcting.

" ok.." she said a little gloomy like any kid that been told its bedtime. Face had to swallow down a laugh at the sight.

"come on you could sleep in my room." Face said and he stood up, Xandra picked up the pillow she dropped. Face lead her upstairs followed by B.A and Hannibal. once upstairs Face opened the door of his room and lead Xandra to the bed. Xandra climbed on the bed, she set the pillow she had side to side with Face's pillow. She scooted over to one side of the bed, making room for another person. Then she looked up expectantly to Face.

"ok im ready, lets go to bed." she said child like and innocent to Face, she was waiting for him to get in to the bed. Face smiled slyly to the girl, while Bosco sniggered.

"Lieutenant..." Hannibal said in a long warning tone as Face made a move to climb in the bed. Face chuckled and grabbed his pillow.

" No..uhm... Xandra, I'll share a room with Hannibal." He said then he backed away from the bed as now Hannibal was giving a chastised look. The colonel went out the room followed by Face, B.A held the door.

"get some rest. ok?" B.A said and Xandra nodded furiously, then she laid down and closed her onyx eyes. B.A pressed the lock on the door knob, thinking that this will prevent the crazy fool from disturbing her when he wakes up later, and pull the door to close it. Xandra opened her eyes just in time to see B.A was just shutting the door and once again her eyes went wide with fear.

" No!" she cried out loud while suddenly jumping out of bed. B.A pushed the door open again, surprised at her outburst Hannibal and Face peered in too. Fresh wave of tears made it way down Xandra's cheek. "Please don't close the door. Please don't lock me up... " her wet eyes was pleading and her hand was over her chest as if to calm down her hammering heart. Once again the three was overwhelmed by the feeling of anger for who or what caused this to her.

"dont worry little sis, we wont close the door. we aint gonna let anybody hurt you." B.A said as he came in and ushered Xandra back to bed. Xandra gazed up at B.A as he pull the blanket closer to her. then they left the room without closing the door and they saw Xandra silently cried her self to sleep.

"I want to make them pay Hannibal! Whoever or whatever made her this way." B.A said threateningly while cracking his knuckles when they at the hallway. Face felt the same way and by the look Hannibal has he was agreeing with them.

"yes well, but what's best for today is for us to get some rest." B.A reluctantly agreed and three resigned to their rooms.

Hannibal was used to share a bed with somebody, they've sleep in much worse conditions. But still he lay in bed his back and Face's back facing each other. He cant sleep but the reason why is much different than earlier. Making up his mind, he carefully and quietly got out of bed, took the files from the bedside drawer and head down the house. Face then rolled onto his back, eyes wide awake, both him Bosco had a hard going back to sleep.

Hannibal was sitting at the kitchen looking grim. Infront of him, on the table, were folders and envelopes stacked haphazardly. Face was sitting beside him sipping coffee and B.A was on the counter making himself a cup of coffee, both of them silent and a bit gloomy. they had an idea what was on the table but they didnt dare ask. the silence was broken by a groggy foot step climbing down the stairs, then they heard the bathroom door open then close.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he swore loudly, the three couldn't help but smile, B.A even sniggered. They heard the foot step running nearer. Murdock came bursting in the kitchen, the look on his face was priceless, even if it was covered in prosthetics.

"What's going on?!" he said practically yelling. This time the three couldn't help but laugh.

"lower voice a little captain. Its six in the morning, the neighbors might still be sleeping."Hannibal said after catching his breath. Murdock smiled scratched his head.

"it must've been an interesting night.." He commented as he made his way through the kitchen. "what did i miss?" he asked, Murdock was already bustling in the kitchen making breakfast.

" You have no idea.." Face said with a mixture of amusement and melancholy. Murdock looked at his best friend confused.

"'Morning 'Gents!" The sniper said brightly as she came in the kitchen. All of the people in the room looked at her, the three muttered their good mornings while the other one greeted her with a big smile.

" Good Morning!" Murdock greeted all smile, He turned to her and noticed something different. Her onyx eyes is a little red and puffy, it also seemed a little misty unlike when he first met her when her eyes was sparkling with excitement mixed with a little manic gleam.

The sniper couldn't help but noticed that the A-team was looking at her in a different manner well Murdock was staring at her curiously but the other three, its different.

" What?" she asked cringing slightly at their scrutiny she traced the bottom of her full lips with her thumb from one corner to another checking if she have drool on her face. she was relieved to find none, then why are looking at her in an odd way. she sat down at a chair beside Hannibal.

"do.. do you feel alright now... Xa-Xandra?" Face asked cautiously and unsure.

" ooooooooooo... do we get to change our name today?" Murdock asked excitedly, then he raised his hand while bobbing up and down like a kid wanted to be called by the teacher. " Can I pick for us?!"

"Shut up Murdock, we aint changing names!" B.A growled at Murdock.

" My dear Jones, my Name is Erik." Murdock said indignantly while starting to fry eggs. the sniper laughed at their antics but it slowly died down when she saw Face still looking at her.

she cleared her throat " sooooo.. you met Xandra..." she said while drumming her fingers casually on the table.

"you dont remember?" B.A asked leaning at counter sipping his coffee.

"not exactly, I remember bits and pieces.." she said thoughtfully. " for example i thought dreamed that Face told me to sleep in his room because he was sleeping over with Hannibal. Then i woke up in Face's room so it it wasn't a dream." she said then she saw worry flash across their face "its alright, its worse before, i really couldn't remember anything." she said casually but the were silent.

"Maybe you have memory lost like mine." Murdock chimed in putting in the ninth fried egg in the platter. she nodded in agreement then she saw the logo on the stacks of paper on the table, its a logo she knows quite well.

"Well colonel, im really impressed. they were right about you." she said smiling while tapping the files. "you've read it." she said to Hannibal then she turned to Face " so why still ask me?" she asked B.A stood straight, Face saw the dangerous glint flicker in her onyx eyes, if Face didnt knew better he'd say she has a twin, because somehow the person they're talking to right now is different from the person last night. Even Murdock who was sleep last night can feel the tension brewing.

"I did not told them." Hannibal's husky voice was solemn. Alexandra stared at him before speaking.

" why didnt you?"

" Its not mine to disclose." Hannibal said truthfully, onyx met blue. Then Alexandra suddenly leaned close to Hannibal her lips half an inch away from the base of his ear.

"tell me colonel, do you keep secrets from your team?" she whispered to his ear so that he's the only one who could hear it, then she moved back into her chair. it took the colonel a while to answer and everyone is waiting for his response though most of them doesn't even know the question.

" no, not really." he said choosing his words carefully" and if can help it, i wont and i dont want to." he said with a determined look.

Alexandra smiled, the smile Murdock like, her full lips curved into a smile that is warm and amused at the same time. the sizzle of the bacon in the pan broke his stare at the sniper, he quickly turned the bacon over as the edges was burnt. " If that's the case, fire away then colonel. maybe you could tell it better than i can." the tension evaporated gradually then she stood up and went to the counter, feeling every eye on her.

"did you already had coffee?" she turned to the crazy pilot, who in turn shook his head "you want some?" she asked while hunting for mugs.

"sure!" Murdock said enthusiastically while flipping another bacon.

"B.A? Hannibal? Face?" she asked as she peered at the empty cups of the colonel and lieutenant at the table.

"nah, im still good." B.A hold out his cup of freshly made coffee.

"Thanks Xandra." Face said while handing his and Hannibal's mug. Hannibal was looking at her with penetrating blue eyes, he looked like he's trying to see if there was any resentment or deceit in Alexandra's face.

"Its Alexandra." she prompted the conman, as she squinted inside the muds. the coman replied with sarcastic 'oh ok' feeling a little silly being told twice to call the sniper by her two different name. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, which had the pilot sniggering and B.A shook his head at their kindergarten behavior.

Alexandra then turn to Hannibal, her face was clear and open. she looked at him responding to his penetrating gaze, she showed that she's got nothing to hide." Most of the main points are there." she pointed the spoon she was holding in one hand to the files on the table while the other hand was busy getting the things she needs.

"if you think there are some details missing i'll do my best to fill you up with the details." she said using the spoon to dig in the coffee, sugar and creamer and something brown. "i'll answer the questions that may arise." she said as she pour hot water into the mugs and the aroma of cooking and the coffee made the atmosphere cozy more homey.

Hannibal nodded sincerely, then he handed a paper from the file with a government hospital logo in the middle to the person next to him, which is Face. The scene looked like a mission briefing, Hannibal handing out plan lay outs, the boys listening intently occasionally kidding or bickering around. " ok we know that Ms. Hale had been dishonorably discharged for treason and sent to an asylum." the colonel tap on the paper that Face was holding. Face passes it to B.A after he read it, B.A also did the same and passed it to Murdock who held it in one hand, reading it while he cooks.

"She was diagnosed with severe paranoia, schizophrenia, multiple personality disorder and severe psychosis." Hannibal said her voice a little businessy, he handed the rest of the paper for them to read.

"damn girl! you're as bad as Murdock?!" B.A said as he sat down at the at the kitchen table.

"aaaawwwww, thanks B.A." she cooed then she placed the coffee she made in front of Hannibal and Face. she handed one to Murdock, who took a sip.

"what is this?" he asked, it was coffee yes, but it tested different, like somehow there's a dash of caramel in it, it taste good.

"oh sorry i gave you the wrong one." she said taking a whiff of the mug left with her, which has the same appearance as the pilot's. "that must've taste funny for funny for you. Here, let's switch." she said offering the coffee left with her. But Murdock shook his head and took another swig.

"I like it!" He said with the boyish crooked grin Alexandra liked. the sniper took a sip of her own coffee. she offered the pilot her help but he insisted that she should just seat down and that she was their guest. Alexandra sat down her chair.

"why were you sent in an Psych ward anyways? why not to the federal slammer?" Face ask, he was re-reading the first paper handed to them.

"Well..." she fumbled with the rim of her mug looking a little ashamed. " well during that time I Just snapped and really lost. you see i lost one of my closest friend during a supply run, they were ambushed by the enemy even though we have planned it so carefully with the general of course. then to find out that the man we trusted was behind it-it was liked i blacked out only i saw red." she said then took a swig of coffee." its a good thing they managed to wrestle the gun out of my hand or i would've finished off that general and shoot anyone who stand in my way."

"i think there's a report of that here..." Hannibal took out a report from a military file and handed it to the boys.

"it took six soldiers to stop you!" said Murdock as he leaned and peered between B.A and Face's heads. they read that on the process of stopping her two of them suffered broken nose another was a cracked rib and all of took a beating. B.A let out a whistle of appreciation but the sniper shook and hung her head in a mixture of little regret, shame and amusement.

" because of that they took you to a government hospital for treatment." .Hannibal said between sips of coffee." the doctors reported that you had developed different personalities, that this personas were created for you to cope for what has happened to your life." Hannibal passed the entire file to B.A and Faceman who read it together with Murdock occasionally peering in between them while cooking.

"you were institutionalized for some years." Hannibal stated as-a-matter-a-factly which is fine with Alexandra, she didnt really liked to be pitied that much.

" it says here that 'the patient developed two other personas that represent her different aspects of her self.'" Face read, looking at Alexandra who is drinking coffee surveying him from the brim of her cup. " 'one of her personas was a straight forward and has a rough demeanour.' this is a very detailed report" Face commented as he read the papers.

" yes, my psychiatrist if a bit obsessive with my case. He used to say I fascinate him." she laughed a little. then face continued to read a very detailed report of the psychiatrist encounters with her different personalities.

"the report says there that there are times that you break out of your room and ambush orderlies from the shadows. they had to sedate you because straight jackets were useless." Hannibal said a little amused, Alexandra smiled too.

" yeah, Dr. Carlson thought so too. He was the only psychiatrist who thought it was mildly amusing, the others who handled me thought of it as annoying dangerous even some were even scared too come near me." she said thoughtfully while trying to look innocent. "thought i wouldnt blame them, after what happened to those orderlies. I manage to send one of them to the emergency room." she said shaking her head grimly

that's when Face noticed that some of the reports were signed by different doctors and the treatment they had her under went was a long list and also a bit disturbing as well for Murdock, she had to drink different drugs that the pilot knew too well as well as their side effects and the electroshock therapy was also a horror . they also noticed that the most extensive report was made by Dr. Carlson which appeared to the only doctor who managed to handle her for a long period of time.

"there's a lot of things that made me curious when i read your file." Hannibal said a small smile playing on his lips. " your military career is not bad either. You are one of the talented sniper in your batch. It also appears that you're a weapons expert." the colonel said in which the three boys turned to Alexandra in mild Surprise and admiration. that a girl who looked harmless can actually accurately plant a bullet between their eyes kilometers away, they know she's a sniper but now looking at her records they could tell she was good.

"but your medical records really invoke my curiosity. For example a certain Alex is mentioned by Dr. Carlson." Hannibal said then took a sip of his coffee.

" Alex. she's the straightforward ill-tempered person mentioned there." Alexandra finished her coffee and stood up to make another one. " just like what's written there she the part of me that is very straight forward, ill-tempered and has a gruff demeanour."

"sound like our friend Jones here." the pilot said latching at his name for B.A. .Bosco growled at the pilot making him bury him self in his cooking. Alexandra laughed it sounded uneven, not like the usual girly laugh, it sounded like peels of bell that is a little manic with small subtle snorts in it. Face winced at the somewhat unlady like laughter of the sniper but for Murdock it suited her quite well, a laugh as unique and a little confusing just like her. it sounded genuine and natural to her like she's becoming more comfortable with them. Her laughter stirs familiar feelings inside Murdock, like he's up in the air again.

"well Jones here is unique. But aside from that Alex is very trigger happy." she continued, B.A Raised in an eyebrow a little skeptic.

"yeah very trigger happy. she wont hesitate to shoot anyone who stands in her way or someone who pissed her off for that matter. I guess you could say she is my soldier side she help me survived my missions. but the doctors says that she's war shocked." with a little shrug as she dumped a spoon full of brown sugar in her mug

" Then there is Xandra."Hannibal said and his voice turned a little hard like suppressing an urge to swore. B.A and Face also stopped a little they couldn't forget what happened last night it still send bouts of anger through them. this didnt escape Murdock he didnt want to ask but he was morbidly curious at what happened last night to made them act this way, though he was afraid of the answer.

"Very childish and afraid." Hannibal said as grim as he was earlier. " she was as the report of Dr. Carlson said the persona you created to cope with your childhood." he said looking at Alexandra, who looked down and her face half hidden in her dark hair.

" the report said you were abused by your..." Hannibal hesitated unsure whether to tell or not. he twirled his cigar in his hand unsure how to continue. while Face and B.A with Murdock peeking between them browse through the file to look for the report Hannibal was talking about .

"Its alright Colonel, my father and brothers." she said with a smile but Murdock could see the crack in the onyx orbs which made the smile dull. "well actually my stepfather and stepbrothers ... when i was young.." they cant believe what they're hearing, Murdock felt like he swallowed something hot. Alexandra pour hot water in her mug and sat back on to her seat.

"i was very young when my biological father died i think i was around four years old back then. My mother remarried when i was five." she said her face has a distant look in it like she her self was seeing her past and her face wince a little, seeing whatever pains she experienced. " the man she married had also two teenage sons. My mother had to work but her workplace was very far away so there were times that she would stay in her work for a week and would only come home for weekends."

" i thought it would be fun, having bothers, i would finally have someone to play with." she laughed merrilessly "oh they had their _fun_ alright." she said frowning though they could tell there is a scowl behind that simple frown.

" they would hurt you, your brothers. they would tie you up then hey would hit you." Hannibal said gravely. Face can feel the bile build up in his stomach, then he felt some thing vibrate beside him and he saw Murdock's knuckles had gone white while clutching his spatula in his hand. he tried to keep a straight face but Face know he was holding back the anger he felt, B.A on the other hand didnt bother to hide his anger, his face was contorted in anger that he was sure he would pulverize Alexandra's stepbrothers when he had the chance.

" yeah their favorite pass time is hunting and their favorite thing to hunt is me. i remember they would chase me and when they do catch me they would tie me up stuff me into a sack then they would hit it with a bat." she said Hannibal's blue eyes turned steely, they finally found the file about her childhood they were aghast at what they read.

" what about your stepfather?! why didnt you tell him what they're doing to you?!" B.A said while slamming his fist down the table in anger. Murdock felt the hot thing he swallowed made his blood boil.

"her stepfather is in it too B.A . he would join his sons in their sick games." Hannibal said his voice full of scorn. B.A's mouth fell open.

"they would always be care full not to give wounds that would live a mark but that didnt stop them from beating me. they would always threaten me that they would harm may mother if i ever tell someone about it." she said clutching her hot mug tightly in both of her hands the pain help her to ground her self in the present and prevents her mind to wonder back too further in to the past, Xandra wouldn't be much help when they need to get something done today. " that continued until I grew, which made their idea of playtime with me a little more different. they would lock me in a room for days without any food or water and when i was around thirteen I would wake up tied on the bed with nothing on but my underwear." she said then she took a swig of her coffee.

"oh god! and they would let a candle melt on your bare stomach!" Face read the file Dr. Carlson written while interviewing Xandra. How sick could her stepbrothers and father get?! they have seen this kind of acts but in the war field, how can they do this torture to someone at a young age.

"did they abused you sexually?" Hannibal asked its not mentioned in the report but at the sick twisted things they did... he shudder at the thought.

Alexandra kept her head down they waited with bated breath for her answer then he looked at Murdock with a blank face " hey Erik your bacon are burning." she said using Murdock's self-proclaimed new name and sure enough the stench of burnt meat ensued and Murdock scrambled to take out the bacon but it was already too late and he threw it in the trash.

" well my mother's health deteriorated, and had to stay at home." she said not answering Hannibal's question they decided to let it go. " after a year of battling her sickness , her body gave way."

" thats when you joined the army." Hannibal said, then a glimmer of amusement once again cross the colonel's blue eyes. " but you were underage back then."

"I faked my age." she said grinning sheepishly like being caught red handed. "My mother is the only thing that prevents doing god knows what else awful to me, and now that she was gone i had no reason of staying there, so i faked my age and entered the army."

Murdock put the plate of eggs and bacon on the table with some slice of bread for their breakfast. None of them made a move to eat, they were still disgusted at how twisted Alexandra's stepfather and brother is. Sensing this Alexandra smiled, the wanted fugitives she heard about were actually upset for her, maybe they were not as a bad as the report says after all those people is known to make grave prejudices without proper investigation.

"cheer up guys! its all in the past, dont worry." she said cheerily while grabbing a bacon and a slice of bread. " i dont even remember much of it." she added then took a big bite of the bread, it seemed to unstuck the guys and they too started to have breakfast. "Xandra is the one that remembers our childhood vividly. That's why she is very easy to scare and very gullible too mind you but she's loyal i guess." she said then chomped off half of her bacon.

" is that why she was... uhm... out last night? because you were reminded of your past while staying here? and whats with the door?" The idea just struck Face and the reaction to the door puzzled him.

"yes, in fact its the first time in a while that i stayed in a house with someone else. you, B.A and Hannibal reminded me of the set up i had when i was a child." she tapped her chin in thought "as for the door, i really hated to stay in a room with locked doors, it reminded me too much of the days i stayed with stepdad and brothers. its the reason why i always break out of my room in the asylum."

" Another thing curious about your file is that there's a release paper from Dr. Carlson but there is also a recommendation of your further confinement." Hannibal asked then settled to his breakfast.

"oh that. Dr. Carlson believed that i was sane. So he signed and filed my release papers but the day he filed it we had a disagreement." she said frowning once again.

"what was it about?" Murdock asked curiously

"he wanted me to go back to my old home to confront my brothers and father. i refused and told him if i go there i'll walk out convicted to murder. so i storm out. that night he met an accident at hospital. Everyone thought i did it cause thay said when they checked my room it was empty." she let out a sigh. " i was out on the garden that night to clear my head, i guess that would make me suspicious not to mention my record is against me. the other doctors demanded that i was not sane and wanted revoke the papers filed by Dr. Carlson."

"But you're innocent!" cried B.A, to his surprise Murdock let out a snort.

" well they dont care B.A. They just thought she was looney tunes." The pilot said even the doctors in the V.A werent that bad.

" They tried to detain me for a cople of weeks but the orderlies and nurses were afraid of me. And the papers were already approaved so there's no turning back. It was decided that i would come back twice a month for an evaluation." Then se suddenly look indiginant " But I stopped going back for those evaluation. I hate talking to thoses pompous doctors and the government was just using them to keep an eye on me, The nerve!" she puffed her cheeks in annoyance that made her looked like and annoyed kitten eather than a monstrous triger she really is.

"but thats for your head fool! You need those shrink for your head!" B.A said with the tone he usually uses with Murdock when he's saying that he's crazy.

" hey i have papers saying that im sane well thats good enough for me. Im not going back there and you cant make me!" she finished that childish remark with a stubborn child like frown and crossing her arms at her chest.

"Crazy girl!" B.A cried fumming which had Hannibal, Face and Murdock laughing. They finished their breakfast and while Alexandra was helping Murdock clean the table Hannibal brought up the present problem they have in hand.

" Now we need to know if they're on to us." The familiar glint once again shone in the Colonel's eyes " And what better way use to find whether they are is a date!" Face and B.A chuckled while Murdock looked around confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok... i hope i gave it justice.. i probably dont and im sorry but i wanna own up to what i wrote.. cause back then i thought i did ok. right now i realize maybe i have been too.. forward.. i dont know anything about suffering a condition like D.I.D first hand.. and well i know many would scoff that i gave my oc a tragic back ground.. like many mary sue..maybe.. but i wrote this cause it made me happy.. well im not saying that mental health is something to laugh about.. i guess im afraid that what i did may come across as insensitive..maybe it is.. i meant no harm but i guess i wont please every body. i really cant express what i wanna say.. i feel like it will make matters worse or i phrase it wrong and it will be construed even more negatively...guess i didnt worry about it when i was a wee bit younger. 
> 
> and oh one other thing.. when i wrote this i didnt think the candle wax thing is some thing considered kinky XD maybe i should have go for water boarding..? ( i think thats whats its called) there are cases of hazing where i leave that one of the initiation rights is this.. and well cigarette burns.. and its illegal cause some people die as its considered torture? so my young naive self thought "oh so pour melted candle on you must be a form of torture then!" but then i found the kinky stuff on sexy times.. and boom welp that isnt seem to be a worse kind of torture but well..


	6. The Eventful Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok here is where they go on a pretend date.. sorry im sucker for cliche and tropes XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok.. well this is the last chapter i have prepared.. im not sure how to proceed the story from here.. i used to have it planned in may head when i started this but now im just not sure? i wanted to up date this but im not sure where to go

Chapter 6: The Eventful Date

The pilot and the sniper stared at the silver haired colonel with incomprehension written all over their faces.

"Date?" they asked in unison. The silver haired colonel smirked at the two captains.

" yeah." Hannibal then turned to Murdock " besides you should date your wife, some fun and fresh air would be good for her and the baby."

"Baby?!" Murdock lost his grip on the mug that he started washing and it fell with a loud clatter in the sink, thankfully still intact, as he spun back around the guys. B.A, Faceman and Hannibal sniggered at the not-so-subtlety flustered pilot.

Alexandra on the other hand didnt saw the nice coloration of Murdock's cheek as she was pondering on the events that might transpire today. She gave a wide grin and her dark eyes shone like onyx, this caught the attention of Face and B.A. It made them gulp as they saw the same expression on Hannibal when he's on the jazz, though her's were a bit more untamed.

"Ok then!" Alexandra exclaimed brightly which got the attention of the other two. " Now sweetie you wouldnt mind if I go ahead and freshen up a bit, would you?" she asked Murdock while playfully pinching his cheek. The pilot couldnt help but look a bit daze.

"uuhh... sure.." he answered while he turned back to the dishes trying to avoid Faceman's knowing looks. Alexandra flashed a bright grin and spun on her heel.

"Great! I just need 15 minutes." she answered again happily, her enthusiasm is rubbing off the guys as they started to do their task with a smile.

After 15 minutes right on the mark, Alexandra walked in the living room and found everyone there. Her clothes where fresh but still the same colored top and shorts, her hair was now once again blond and her onyx eyes were replaced by a dark blue hue, on her shoulders were a damp towel and her duffle bag was slung on the other.

"Im back~" she said in a sing-song voice as she mimicked chucky. "I hope you didnt mind me using your shower." she added as she flopped down the couch beside the silver haired colonel that was folding the newspaper from yesterday looking slightly disappointed not be able to read today's newspaper as it was still outside.

" do you want me to get the paper?" Alexandra offered, Hannibal smiled at her.

"sure kid, if it wouldn't be a bother. thanks" Alexandra got up and smiled at the colonel as well

"oh not at all. Besides I want to check out the neighborhood as well." she said as she walked to the front door. Alexandra looked around, there arent many people around yet since it was still early. The people she could see were the occasional joggers. Alexandra walked down the short driveway to pick up the news paper wrapped in plastic.

She stood there for a few minutes seemingly enjoying the peaceful morning but the truth is she's scanning the area for anything out of place since last night. A dark blue car with heavily tainted window and a delivery van seemed suspicious, she opened the newspaper browsing through it giving it a quick once over to make sure that there isnt a bug planted in it as she also used the news paper as a cover and excuse to inspect the suspicious vehicles a little longer. But she wasnt able to do it for after a few moment somebody cleared their throat politely, Alexandra not wanting to blow her cover did what any polite new neighbor will do. She folded the newspaper and revealed a man wearing workout clothes.

"oh, good morning! can i help you?" the sniper asked with a small smile.

Murdock on the other hand had also freshen up himself and is now sitting on the couch while Faceman applies prosthetics on his face again. The conman is finishing up his masterpiece and as well as bringing Murdock up to date at what happened last night.

"i cant believe i missed all that." Murdock said as he carefully touch his temporarily scarred face "Im sorry guys if I caused trouble.." he said a little guilty. The colonel gave him a pat on the shoulder and grinned at him.

"Its no trouble captain, it was fun!" answered Hannibal as he light his cigar. Face finished the prosthetics, he walked to the window and peered carefully so he wouldnt be seen

"just get enough sleep so it wont happen again you crazy fool!" grunted B.A. as he cleaned the guns on the couch.

"Hmmm... looks like somebody's checking out the new neighbor." Face commented suddenly, a mischievous smirk was playing on his lips. Murdock stood up and peered through the window curiously.

Alexandra smiled politely at the man in front of her. She watched as he wiped the non-existent sweat with his towel.

"Good morning! Sorry for the intrusion. Its just that I havent seen you around this parts of the neighborhood." the man said his blue eyes twinkled with charm while he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"oh, its because im new here. actually i-" Alexandra started to say but she was cut off by the man who came closer to her and clasped her hand and shook it.

" You're the new neighbour?! this is a pleasant surprise! by the way im Mike." the man flashed her a smile. " from what i heard, the new people in this part where a bunch of suspicious persons."

" Hey-!" Alexandra tried to protest but the man who somehow remind her of Templeton Peck, cut her off once again.

" But im glad they were wrong." the man who was still holding on to Alexandra's hand scooted closer to the sniper. Alexandra on the other hand find the excessive attention from the man suspicious. "If you need a man's help around the house, I'll be more than willing to help out." Mike winked at her which derailed her train of thoughts in not a good way.

"you dont have to do that..." Alexandra said while slowly pulling her hand out 'Mike's' grasp and cringing slightly as she felt him grip her hands tighter.

"but i insist ..." Mike persistently pursued ... Alexandra's temporary blue eyes narrowed at him and just as she was close in contemplating whether to knock the guy off or not, they heard a door open.

"Mary? " somebody called out, then Alexandra felt an arm wrap around her waist protectively. "who is this?" Murdock asked looking at Mike intently and making his voice sound gruff.

"Alex! this is our neighbor Mike." she said brightly and looked up to the pilot. she was thankful that Murdock was able to distract Mike and she was able to pull her hand back. Alexandra turned back to Mike "Mike this is Alex, my husband."

Murdock tightened his arms around the snipers waist, if she was discomforted by it she didnt show it. He was glad and confused at the same time, by the gist of it all she had freaked out because of Face, B.A and Hannibal. But why is Alexandra looked, well to him, ok with him so close like this? doesn't she see him like the others? doesn't she see him as a man? how depressing...

Murdock let out a low growl which added more roughness to him that caused the man in front of them to gulp and took a step back. he didn't noticed this as he mentally slap him self for thinking that sort of dilemma to a girl he just met.

"He offered to help you with some repairs in the house." Alexandra said amused, her voice brought out Murdock out of his reverie. Murdock stared at Mike who fidgeted at his intense gaze.

"that's nice of you to offer." he said in a leveled voice, but there was a hint of actual warning in them. He then shook Mike's hand and gripped it tighter than necessary. "i'll take on that offer one of these days."

"ok... sure." Mike chuckled nervously "Well i should be going now..." he said as he backed away from the two and not taking his eyes off the scarred man. Neither of the three outside could hear the laugh Face, B.A and Hannibal were having at the display Murdock was showing.

Alexandra turned in his arms to face him and said "now, now dont be upset sweetie." Alexandra reached up and placed a hand on Murdock's scarred face and she smiled at him, her warm and amused smile. Then she wrapped her arms around him, he stiffened for just a little bit then relaxed but he reluctantly hugged her back.

"its alright, im not fragile you know. Besides for the time being im supposed to be your wife." She whispered to Murdock and he smiled at her, his boyish crooked smile. "lets go inside.." she said he took her hand and lead her back to the house. Alexandra glanced back just in time to see Mike go to the shady dark blue car and talked to someone through the partially open tainted car window.

"I dont like that Mike guy." Murdock stated quietly while looking away from Alexandra the prosthetics may hide the blood rushing to one side of his face but not on the other side. He just couldnt help but say it.

" I get you." She remarked and that caused Murdock to whip his head to the girl only to find her glancing back towards the blonde man. He looked back as well and saw that he was talking to someone in the dark blue car."He seems fishy, better to keep distance and watch out for him."

" Definitely." the pilot agreed wholeheartedly but for slightly different reasons than what Alexandra had in mind, reasons even Murdock doesnt fully understand yet. Alexandra handed the paper to Hannibal who muttered his thanks to the sniper.

"there are two suspicious vehicles outside, a delivery van and a car."Alexandra said after giving the paper.

"One of them is probably is probably the one on to us."B.A remarked as he loaded the bullets in the guns.

"And the jogger?" Faceman asked as he stepped away from the window.

"Suspicious as well." Murdock piped in. Face had to suppress the urge to smirk at the fuming pilot.

"Yeah, there's something a bit off about that guy and the fact that he's talking to the people in the car that wasnt there last night doesnt help improve his standing." Alexandra said backing up Murdock.

"well I think now is the best time to lose them from our trail when they still think that there's no actual lead" Hannibal said without looking up from the paper he's reading. When he finally did he gave the two captains a big grin " get ready for your date." The colonel added his piercing blue eyes full of amusement.

"yes sir!" the pilot and the sniper answered, both with different levels of manic and childish excitement and with a matching enthusiastic salute. Then both of them went on their own way to prepare.

A few moments later they both emerged to the living room. Murdock wore his signature t-shirt with 'why Be Normal?' printed in front and pants with his sneakers. he checked his scar and facial hair in the mirror making sure it was still in the right place.

"dont worry it wont come off that easily" Faceman remarked from the couch as the conman helped B.A with the guns. A giggle tore their attention from what they're doing, they saw the sniper leaning on the wall looking at Murdock.

"nice shirt."Alexandra complimented sincerely at Murdock but she was still giggling a little bit. She couldnt help but feel a little giddy, its been so long since she's done something like this and to be honest she missed it. She made her way to the couch, her long shirt that resembled a really short loose dress billowing as she twirled to avoid collision to B.A as he stood up to grab something in the kitchen. She grabbed the black leather ridding jacket that was draped on the couch's backrest and plopped down on the seat B.A vacated.

"keep in contact when you're out." Hannibal reminded, then he turned to Alexandra "Now, when we go on mission and got separated we try to contact each other within 30 minutes if not we'll assume that you're in a bit of tight spot. The others will back you up. Got that captain?" Alexandra couldnt help but smile, she crossed her black leggings clad legs in a not so lady like manner and leaned back into he seat.

"that's a 10-4 colonel." replied Alexandra thinking about how sweet the guys are promising to watch out her back even though she was still practically a stranger to them.

"ready?" Murdock asked looking down at Alexandra. She nodded and stood up, then she handed him the ridding jacket she wore the night before.

"We told them that it was you who came in late last night and they saw that me wearing that.. so you know... just to punctuate that it was you who came home late" Alexandra explained when she saw the questioning look Murdock has. He agreed and shrugged off his own jacket and took the one Alexandra offered.

the jacket was so big that it was still a bit loose on him, but its still quite a nice fit and he subconsciously relished the fact that it smelled a bit like Alexandra. The sniper had already walked to the door but before she opened it she stopped as if she remembered something then she rummaged in the small satchel the guys failed to noticed that she had earlier.

Alexandra then fished out a keychain that held some keys and tossed it to Murdock who caught it with ease. " I hope you know how to ride a bike captain." She smirked at him challengingly and playfully then carefully stepped out of the front door.

Murdock only stared after the sniper. "dont just stand there fool! you have a date to get started!" B.A suddenly called from the kitchen's door frame he was leaning on and where he saw everything. Everyone was smirking at the pilot.

"Now take her to a nice restaurant then maybe to a nice romantic movie, lay down the romance then you go for the kill!" Face said sling his arm over his shoulder, Murdock looked at his bestfriend incredulously but before he could say anything Hannibal piped in.

"Now Face its only the first date. Murdock you need to wait for the right moment that way she'll never know what hit her." Hannibal said with an amused gleam in his eyes. it was a rare sight for the pilot to be flushed, that's why they enjoy teasing him now.

Unable to say anything, Murdock just turned to leave while trying to cool down his blush. "Go get them tiger!" Face called out to him loud enough for the pilot to here but not loud enough for his voice to be carried outside the house.

Murdock saw Alexandra waiting for him beside her black motorbike. He locked the front door to keep up with the facade that they where the only one in the house. His face split into a smile when he reached the bike. Alexandra looked so cute he couldnt help but ruffle her dark-brown-almost-black hair this action solicited a giggle from her. Murdock climbed on the bike and nudge up the stand then he kicked the motor to life, he felt the machine purr beneath him. He flashed her a triumphant smirk and she answered him with a chuckle.

Alexandra carefully climbed on the bike behind Murdock and wrapped her arms around his waist. Murdock felt her press to him and whisper in his ear "I would've said ride like the wind.. but i apparently my conditions is a bit sensitive." Murdock could practically hear the grin in her voice as she add " but i wouldnt say no to a little rush..."

"Hold on." He said to her the same way she did when they first met. Alexandra clutched Murdock comically as they sped away, aware of the dark blue car tailing them.

Murdock was now standing infront of the different posters that cinema was offering while Alexandra excused herself and she disappeared for a while, probably to check if the people from the car that tailed them was still following. when they managed to park the motorbike they noticed the car tailing them also parked near the bike, two man emerged from it and started to follow them. One of the man was standing a little ways off Murdock pretending also to be choosing a movie and the other one was probably stalking Alexandra. To most people, they would probably wont notice that they were being followed but he and Alexandra where not like most people.

Murdock decided to follow the other's advice he was going to take her out to the movies then have a lunch out. He is now currently picking a movie to watch, he was choosing between a romantic comedy or a sappy romantic movie. That's what couples watch right? and Face did say a romantic movie. but he was having a hard time to choose, he watch this sorts of movie from time to time but its not exactly his favorite kind.

He still wasnt able to pick a movie when Alexandra finally returned holding a large bucket of popcorn and two soda in can.

"popcorn?" Murdock asked he cocked his eyebrow but smiled at the sniper.

" Yes! its nice to have snacks while watching a movie" She said as-a-matter-of-a-factly "speaking of movies, what are we gonna watch?" she asked

"Well... you choose." he said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Murdock pointed at two poster of romantic movies behind him. Alexandra looked over Murdock's shoulders to look at posters. He saw her nose scrunch up a little and her brows furrowed. Murdock felt a little deflated thinking that he chose wrong, did she want the dramatic overly romantic chick-flick movie?

" What's wrong? dont you like them?" Murdock asked pouting a little.

" its not like that.." she said slowly. Murdock put his on her shoulders rubbing them gently almost as if coaxing a truthful answer from her.

" Come on tell me what you really want." He pleaded, Alexandra hesitated. She didnt want to be imposing but Murdock gave her those irresistible puppy dog eyes look." well ok..." Murdock gave a small cheer of success for a moment forgetting to be rough and gruff.

Alexandra tried to stifle a laugh and just let out a giggle before answering " well if you insist.." Murdock smiled eagerly, "What i really want to watch is 'How to train your dragon'." she blurted out in one breath.

Murdock blinked and stared at Alexandra, it wasn't what he expected. The sniper cringe a bit misinterpreting Murdock's reaction "but if you dont want to-" She stopped when a huge grin broke into Murdock's face.

"No, its perfect!"Murdock exclaimed and he practically drag Alexandra to the ticket booth to buy the tickets. How to train your dragon was one of types of movies he likes. As he buy the tickets he couldnt help but think that this was a fun start for their 'date', he led Alexandra to the cinema with both of still aware of the two people tailing them.

The sniper and the pilot found some good seat where they can watch the movie comfortably while staying away from the teens, overly active toddlers and their grudging guardians. Murdock inclined him self sideways to Alexandra then he whispered so she's the only one who could hear.

" They are getting too close for comfort dont you think?" he whispered while sneaking an inconspicuous glance at the two man following them. They kept their distance a while back but now they're getting too close, they sat two rows behind them.

" they must be getting impatient and loosing interest." Alexandra whispered back, she also leaned close. "Hannibal did said to keep in contact." she added as she swiftly fished out a cellphone from her satchel. She quickly located Hannibal's number and pressed the call button. the screen said dialing as the cinema began to dim and trailers of upcoming movies appeared on the big screen. Hannibal answered on the third ring.

"yes." the husky voice of the colonel answered on the other side of the line.

"just giving an update sir.." Alexandra answered quietly,"we are indeed being followed and it was from the car parked across the street." she snuggled into Murdock's arm to hid the phone from site.

" How many are they?" Hannibal asked with sounding slightly concern. "everything going smoothly?" he added.

"Just two colonel, and they're getting sloppy. They're getting way too obvious." Hannibal could practically see the smirk on the sniper's face " everything's still under control here sir."

"hmmmm...seems like they are losing interest. that's good to hear captain." Hannibal said enthusiastically and chuckled a bit.

Alexandra buried herself deeper into Murdock's arm as she could feel the stares the man following them boring behind her head. Murdock shifted to accommodate Alexandra better, he pulled his arm free from her grasp, instead he wrapped them around her shoulders. He leaned her head onto his shoulders while he rest his head on top of hers, effectively hiding the phone completely from sight and at the same time making both of them more comfortable.

"how about you guys there? everything alright?" Alexandra asked concerned for the rest of the team left in the house.

"we're fine. The delivery Van though is still here and we are pretty sure that its with them." Hannibal said in a thoughtful voice. Murdock then tapped Alexandra with his free arm and made a gesture that he also wanted to talk to Hannibal.

"Hold on colonel, Murdock wants to talk to you." she whispered into the phone. She then sat a little straighter and placed the cellphone a little bit over her shoulder in which Murdock leaned into to hid the phone again.

"everything is a-ok here colonel. how there on the other side?" Murdock inquired playfully though his voice was barely above a whisper.

"everything's fine here Murdock." Hannibal said with a chuckle " oh! Face wanted me to tell you that, jogger fellow has passed by the house several times and we think that the assumption that he's one of them is right." Hannibal added, Murdock did a little victory dance in his head.

"Ok Colonel. thanks for the info, we'll check in again later. Over and out." Murdock answered back as the intro of the movie started. Hannibal said goodbye and ended the call. He then expertly slid the phone back to Alexandra's hand. After tucking the phone back in her satchel, she brought the bucket of popcorn between them as the movie starts to play.

Alexandra and Murdock enjoyed the movie, they were laughing as they went out. After the movie they agreed to go to a cozy restaurant near the cinema. They sat into a fairly secluded booth still being followed.

"Why cant they just gave up already? or at least quit being so obvious.." Alexandra grumbled into her arm as she slumped on the table infront of her. Murdock was about to say something when a young woman cleared her throat indicating her presence and to take their order.

"C-can i take your order?" she asked stiffly as Murdock turned to stare at her. She looked at Murdock then to Alexandra's slumped form as if calculating if she should call for help. Murdock gave his order then asked the sniper beside her.

"soup maybe or sandwich, something light.." she said still not lifting her head from her arms. The pilot asked for some sandwiches and the waitress walked away.

"Are you ok?" Murdock asked worriedly. Only then did Alexandra lift her head, she now leaned back her head and back in the chair eyes closed.

"yeah, its just i think i ate those popcorn too fast. they dont quite settled in, in my tummy yet." she replied as her hand rest upon her stomach. The people following them looked at them with interest, they stared without bothering to conceal it. Murdock and Alexandra was aware of this but luckily they sat just about out of earshot.

Murdock also placed his hands on her tummy but he pulled them away as she suddenly sat straight and stiffened. He looked up to her and saw worry flashed fleetingly in her dark blue eyes.

"sorry."she whispered and she looked up at him apologetically "i guess i forgot..." she trailed off.

" No its ok. I should be the one that should apologize" Murdock said while sighing and scooting away a little trying to give her space while trying not to look aloof to the girl that is supposed to be his wife. "I should be more careful with my actions." he said compassionately looking down at the table. the sniper shook her head.

"Honestly, I somehow feel comfortable with you." Alexandra said quietly." Somehow I dont feel the need to brush you off or feel panicky nor the urge to punch you in the face." Murdock looked at Alexandra to see a small sad smile on her sun-kissed face. he wanted to wipe it away, it didnt looked right on her face.

" well, thank you." He replied, feeling relieved and elated that his previous worries are now answered, and those answers were like music to his ears. " I'll take that as a compliment." he added sincerely. The waitress then came and gave them their order.

Murdock ate his lunch and Alexandra nibbled on her sandwich happily. the people following them were losing interest by the minute. The two former captains chatted and agreed to take a walk after lunch and see if the agents would finally give up. Once they were finished they paid the bill and strolled along the busy sidewalk.

Murdock kept his hand in the pocket of his jacket while Alexandra's hand rest comfortably in the nook of Murdock's arms. They kept an eye open for the people following them but over all they truly are having a good time. Then Alexandra suddenly stopped on her tracks. This caught the pilot's attention and glance at her, he saw her temporary dark blue eyes lit with excitement.

"look! an arcade!" she pointed across the street, and the pilot looked across the street and there it was an arcade. He would've dragged her there without second thought but he caught a glimpse of those agents following them, just beside them pretending to be looking at a product in the store beside them.

"But Mary that place is a bit crowded. It may not be good for you." He said in a gruff but chastising tone. Alexandra however saw the gleam in Murdock's eyes and she knew he wanted to go in the arcade too as much as she does, maybe even more.

But those agents were quite near, so she decided to play along, a smirk spread along her full lips then receded to a pout. "Fine." she pulled her hand out of its nook and crossed it on her chest.

Murdock was a bit surprised to see Alexandra seemed to be sulking. He suppressed a chuckle to see her pouting and looking miffed when her eyes gave away her amusement. "oh come on Mary dont be like that.." He said to the sniper who just turned her back to him. Murdock gently pulled Alexandra to him and tried to woo her.

"Please Alex.. I'll just look around thats all.." Alexandra pleaded as she turned to give Murdock those puppy dog eyes. Murdock cringed genuinely, those eyes would be hard to resist. He heaved a defeated sigh and a small smile grazed his scarred face.

" Alright... just dont strain your self." Murdock said convincingly, Alexandra gave a small and cute 'yay!' and proceeded to drag the equally excited pilot across the street and in the crowded arcade, followed closely by the agents.

After a few twist and turns and deliberately slipping into crowds the agents were nowhere to be found. The two captains looked around trying to locate the two agents but they were not around, they had lost them.

Alexandra and Murdock exchanged manic grins. "ha! we lost them!" exclaimed Murdock and he grabbed the sniper and twirled her around. He set her down as she laughed.

" yeah! we did! but we should tell Hannibal what happened." She said happily after catching her breath. Murdock nodded and pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. He dialed the Colonel's number and waited.

"Yeah?" the husky voice of Hannibal rang on the other line.

"Hiya, Hannibal!" Murdock greeted cheerfully. "Just checking in sir. We managed to shake them off. they might come back there." he added.

"ok Murdock, thanks for the heads up." The colonel replied then he added " now you can fully enjoy your date." Hannibal's voice is filled with amusement much to Murdock's chargin.

Hannibal gave a last chuckle before he hang up. Murdock put away his phone and turned to Alexandra and grinned. " Now lets blow this popsicle stand!"

The two started frolicking through the arcade. They tried the games and occasionally competing against each other wherein Murdock would win or Alexandra would.

" you're cheating!" Murdock teased as Alexandra beat him in tekken. He mashed his buttons but with one last kick of Alexandra's character the obnoxious game over popped in the screen.

" Am not!" Alexandra countered as she did a little victory dance. Murdock laughed at her silly antics." I want a rematch but on the game that we havent played yet." He challenged, Alexandra thought about and smirked at the pilot.

" sure but the only game we havent played yet is the shooting game." Alexandra said, Murdock gulped, sure his shooting ability is pretty decent but going against a trained sniper at a target game? But he smiled at the sniper.

"Why not? i may get lucky." he said grinning. The two found the nearest shooting game.

" Ok, whoever wins the grand prize will be the winner!" Alexandra said Murdock nodded in agreement. He approached the man behind the booth to pay for their game.

" Ah, your going to try to win the grand prize for your girl?" the man asked when both of them reached the booth.

Murdock smiled at the man and handed him the money. "no, we'll fight for it." he said brightly, he then went to where the guns are position while the man in the booth gaped at him.

" ok you go first." Alexandra said. Murdock took the air gun in his hand and waited for the booth keeper to start the targets.

Murdock managed to get most of the targets but he missed one and he had to shoot a target twice because he missed the bull's eye but it wasnt a shabby game.

" wow! that was great mister one of our best game yet! you could actually win the grand prize!" the man said as he reset the game for Alexandra.

" your turn." he said as he handed the air gun to the temporary blond haired girl. Alexandra smirked at him, once the gun was in her hand Murdock could feel an air of concentration around the girl. Her eyes sharp and focused, it amazed the pilot to see the excitingly dangerous light glimmer behind her eyes.

the targets started to move and one by one Alexandra managed to hit the bull's eye. She manage to get all the targets in such a short time, even the booth keeper was dumbfounded.

"so... who won?" Alexandra asked as the pilot and the booth keeper was just staring at her. Both was snapped out of their reverie and the booth keeper checked the targets, bullet used and the time.

"looks like the lady won!" the man announced. Alexandra fist pumped at her victory. " here's your prize." the man handed her a big plushy purple dog. This caught the attention of the pilot and this did not escape the sniper's keen eyes.

She gave the plush dog one good bear hug then she handed it to Murdock. "but you won fair and square?" he asked confused as he stared the stuffed toy in his hand.

" yeah I won our arcade duel. our deal was whoever wins on the this game will be declared the winner." Alexandra stated proudly then she gave him a warm and amused smile.

" Exactly! so this is yours." Murdock handed the stuff toy back. Alexandra stared at the purple plush dog. "How about we talk about this over snacks? Im kinda hungry after playing all those games." she negotiated

they wondered around the arcade until they found a food court. they ordered their food and found a table near the stall they ordered from and waited for their food to be ready.

Alexandra and Murdock sat across each other while the purple plush dog was on a chair beside them. The sniper spun the plastic disk, the one that lights up and vibrates to signal that orders are ready, on the table.

"So, what should we name him or her? " Alexandra asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Murdock glanced at the plush dog and petted it a bit.

"how about Billy? He kinda looks like him. " he said. The sniper placed the disk she was spinning on the table. "Billy? Who is Billy? " she asked.

"huh? Oh Billy he's my dog... " he answered sheepishly, he remembered the weird looks he gets from the clients every time he introduce Billy, not to mention the scolding he get from B.A. He briefly wondered if Alexandra would be the same.

"you have a dog?!" Alexandra inquired her temporary blue eyes didn't held back the sparkle of her onyx orbs. "where is he? I didn't saw him back at the house... "

"uhhmmm... He likes to wander.. He comes and he goes at times... " Murdock said, rubbing the back of his neck. Alexandra stared at him for a moment then she smiled which charmed the pilot " i hope i could meet him one day."

Alexandra took the purple plush dog and sat him on the table. " well then from now on your name is Billy jr. , so that Billy wouldnt think that he stole his name. " she added "ok listen up soldier. You have a very important mission. " the sniper said to the stuffed toy solemnly. Then she looked left to right as if trying to see if there is someone eavesdropping.

" are you up for this mission? " She asked the toy dog. Murdock decide to join in the fun, he took the dog's paws and made him salute to Alexandra. The sniper giggled at the gesture " alright then, your mission is... To make sure that Captain H.M Murdock gets his sleep!"

" what?! " Murdock asked clearly suprised. Then he looked at the plush dog as if asking if he knew anything about this.

" yes! So from now on Billy jr. will report if you'll be missing sleep and im sure he's battle ready. " Alexandra gave the pilot a wink. " do your best Billy. " she said to the purple plush dog as she pet its head. Murdock was about to say something when the disk lit up and vibrated.

" oh our food is ready! " Alexandra exclaimed then she stood up saying that she'll pick up the order. Murdock was left on the table stared after the peculiar girl. Then he looked at Billy jr. in his hand and smiled. The two ate their food and left to fetch their ride.

"that was fun!" Alexandra exclaimed as she twirled Billy jr. on her spot. Murdock kicked the bike to life and waited for Alexandra to climb to the bike, squishing Billy jr. between them.

" we should do this again." he said at the sniper. "definitely! " She answered happily. With that reply Murdock felt his heart skipped a beat and a big grin was painted on his face. The two of them sped out of the parking lot and onto the streets. "where to next? " the sniper asked excitedly. Murdock though for a moment, where could they still go? Then the idea hit him, a manic grin spread across his face.

" the park. " was all he said and Alexandra understood. She nodded enthusiastically and held a manic grin of her own.

Murdock was about to pump the throttle when they both caught a glimpse of a familiar dark blue car tailing them, they had to slow down to maintain their cover and agreed to go home, since it was probably not good for a pregnant woman to tread a lake. Alexandra pouted " kill joy. " she muttered, the pilot just chuckled. "yeah, its a bummer, i was also hoping to make this bike fly and say hi to the whales. " Murdock sympathized.

The early afternoon sun was starting to get heavy and drift down the horizon when they have reached their HQ. Alexandra sighed as she carefully climbed down her motorcycle. " we could've done more stuff today..." the sniper sighed a little disappointed then she halfheartedly waved back to Mike that passed by with a bag of groceries, he then bend over to tie his shoelaces . "...like taking a _walk_ in the park. Its your day off after all." she added, while keeping an eye on the eavesdropping man.

Murdock sported his boyish grin as the sniper reminded him of their treading expedition in the lake. " that's enough excitement for one day. I don't want you straining your self." he replied which translates to 'we'll do it next time when there's no pesky agents to ruin our fun. ' she grinned at him and they made their way to the house, leaving Mike on the sidewalk who was still tying his shoes.

The rest of the A-team however was pleased to see Murdock looked genuinely happy. They entered the house and was greeted by knowing looks which was mostly directed and noticed by Murdock.

"how was the 'date'? " Face asked and he eyed the purple plush dog Alexandra have in her hands.

" it was fun! "she said ecstatically and she went to the window and peeked to see the dark blue car that was following them was parked on the same place where it was this morning. The driver was also talking to Mike, probably reporting on what they observed today.

However she didn't notice the other elbowing Murdock and silently teasing him about their date. The car then drove away which made Alexandra relived. "its mission accomplished Billy." she remarked and petted the dog.

"Billy!? Not that imaginary dog again! " B.A grumbled Murdock pouted at him.

" he's not imaginary! He's right there! " Murodck said pointing to an empty space. They looked at the sniper to see her reaction as they were used to this. Alexandra stared at the empty space.

" is this... Billy? " she asked cautiously. "there ain't a dog there!" B.A protested again.

" now, now B.A, Billy is real. He is the representation of the unrequited affection he had as a child " Faceman explained again with a semi-amused smile, which contradicts the seriousness of the matter. Alexandra approached the space where Billy was supposed to be. To B.A's surprise she smiled fondly and started to pet the air.

"Hi Billy! Its a pleasure finally meeting you!" she said pleasantly. B.A was fuming and Face and Hannibal was amused.

"See! Even Alexandra sees him! You should get your eyes checked big guy. "Murdock remarked happily. B.A just growled at the pilot and the sniper who seemed to be introducing Billy jr. to Billy the dog.

"your right though its a successful mission" Hannibal peered out the window the dark blue car was gone and the the delivery van was packing up, even Mike seemed to be ready to go. "thanks for all your help Captain Hale. " Hannibal said gratefully to Alexandra. The sniper straightened up and smiled to the Colonel.

" it was my pleasure." she said brightly but the was an underlining sadness in her voice. With the agents successfully fooled there was no need for her here, it might mean that they have to part ways. She looked at the window brushing away the sad thoughts of her seemingly boring days without the A-team when she noticed a lady accompanied by a man who seemed to be looking for someone or something.

Faceman noticed this as well and carefully peeked out the window and tried not to be seen out side. The pair had wandered on their lawn and seemed to be pondering to approach the house. Every eye of the people in household was on the new arrivals especially now that they are close enough to knock on the door and that Mike was approaching them.

"hello there!" Mike greeted the couple. The lady and the man looked at each other and then to the piece of paper they're holding.

" i dont like the sound of this.. " Hannibal remarked as they party outside was close enough to the house for them to hear the conversation.

"could you be Faceman?" they heard the woman asked. She looked desperate and so is the man beside him. "a friend of mine told us that if anything happens we could go here to find the A-team." he said

Hannibal, Murdock and B.A turned to Face who hung his head in defeat. "I didn't know Sossa wouls give them our location?! " he said in defence. Aside from them no one knows their location but Face seemed to have passed the info to Captain Sossa" those clients must've been looking for us and she couldn't reach us so she opted to send them directly to us. " he added.

" whatever it is, one things for sure. Our cover is blown we have to act! Now move!" Hannibal said and with his command the others was in motion. They gathered their things and guns to prepare for whatever may happen. " if you are sure that they're clients then grab them. " the silver haired colonel ordered.

Mike on the other hand was shocked. He didn't even had the time to react when the front door suddenly opened and the people he was talking to was pulled inside. When he did recover from it the door was already locked. He signaled the delivery van to stop and called back his back up who was on the dark blue car. With in minutes they had a team ready and waiting outside the house they.

" We have you surrounded! Give up now so we wouldn't have any trouble! "Mike shouted as he readied his gun.

The people inside the house was also readying themselves. Alexandra had wore her leather jacket she took from Murdock and took out her guns from the bag. She gave them a once over checking for anything out of the ordinary cocked one of the guns. " you seem prepared? " Faceman asked after interviewing the clients and confirming that they were legit.

Alexandra cocked her second gun before answering "like i told you, i wouldn't just waltz in here knowing this the house of the A-team." she smirked at the conman and put the gun in her jacket pocket.

" you have a minute to surrender Smith! Surrender your hostages! " The agents yelled. They loaded everything in the van even Billy jr. Was safely tucked in the car seat. "stay put here and keep your head down. We'll contact you about your problem. " Hannibal reassured the clients.

" come on!" B.A called through the garage. All of them went there except Alexandra who seemed to be peering out of the window calculating her chances. "hey crazy girl, come o. What are you waiting for ?!" B.A cried.

" I can't leave my bike. Its evidence! You go on, I'll make a break for it. Don't worry! "Alexandra said while putting on her helmet. Murdock got off the van and went back to the living room.

" now _where_ are you going crazy fool?! " He asked the pilot. "well i can't leave her alone. " Murdock replied with his signature grin.

" ok then captain. I understand, we'll provide a distraction for the two of you so you can get to the bike. " Hannibal said with a cigar stuck between his teeth. Murdock give his C. O a salute and went beside the sniper.

"Alexandra I'll help you get your bike. " the pilot said, the sniper nodded and gave him a bright smile. she took off he helmet and handed it to the pilot then she pulled out a mask and wore it. She slicked her dirty blond hair and tucked it inside her black leather jacket making her look like a ninja with short blond hair. They waited for Hannibal's diversion and soon enough evey attention was on a van that practically flew through close garage sending pieces of wood every where. Murdock popped on the helmet and the two captains made a run for the motorcycle.

Face let out a series of gun shots causing the agents to duck and buying Murdock and Alexandra more time. The sniper hopped on her bike with Murdock behind her. She brought the bike to life as the van sped away from scene, in no tine she and Murdock was right behind B.A's van.

The chase had started, the C. I. A agents were hot on their tail. They reached a crowed street but B.A's expert driving allowed him to weave through the traffic and Alexandra 's bike was able to squeeze into tight spaces that the agent's cars cannot fit. Its seems that they would be able to out run the agents. But bullets started flying, soon the cara and pedestrians that the A-team manage to maneuver through. Gave way to the agents letting them gain at them.

Soon the A-team had to return fire. The team managed to disarm the CIA agents firing at them. Alexandra sped up to match the speed of the van. "you ok? "Face shouted above the whistle of the wind of the open door of the van. He was worried for the since the bike offer no protection against the bullets unlike the van.

"we're fine! Don't worry! " Murdock replied he lifted the windshield of the helmet and give a thumbs up to Face. " we need to lose them! " Hannibal said as he reloads his gun.

" let me try. " Alexandra pipped in, she then slowed the bike until they were behind it. She maintained that speed, the other opened the back door of the van to cover Murdock and Alexandra.

She glanced back at Murdock and he saw the dangerous gleam in her eye again. "drive for me for a moment. "she said to him. "huh? "was all the pilot could say. The sniper took one of her of the handle bar and pulled one of Murdock's hand off her waist and placed it on the bike's handle she did the same with her other hand. Murdock scooted forward to drive the motorcycle while Alexandra becomes the passenger in front of him.

"keep her steady! "Alexandra called out to him. Alexandra squirmed until she manage to turn around and was practically straddling Murdock. Though this surprised the pilot but he manage to keep the bike steady, Fave was also impressed at the sniper's display of dexterity.

Alexandra pulled out her guns and stretched her arms on Murdock's shoulder. "stay still... " she whispered to him since their fave were only an inch apart. She looked over his shoulder and took an aim. Alexandra pulled the trigger and a bullet pierced the hood of the CIA agent's car and the engine exploded.

"she was able to hit the engine to blow it with just one bullet while moving. " Faceman commented with awe. She was indeed good with a gun. Alexandra repeated what she did with the other cars and before they knew it all the cars that was tailing them had their engine blown up.

Alexandra laughing faced front. Murdock scooted back to let Alexandra drive again. "that was great! " he exclaimed laughing along with the sniper. "aww.. Shucks that was nothing.. But i surely missed doing it! " she replied bashfully

" what now colonel? " Murdock asked as they tail the van. "we need a place to regroup." the colonel replied. Alexandra pulled down her mask.

"i could help with that."she said. She sped on pass the van. " follow her B.A." Hannibal instructed. After the sun had fallen and after a lot of twists and turns they finally arrived in a seemingly quiet suburbia. Not quite the sleepy suburbs but not as lively as the big city. They followed the sniper to the farthest and a bit secluded house in the neighborhood. The house was quaint and fairly large behind it seemed to be a spread of woods.

She stopped at the said house and both of them climbed off the bike. Alexandra opened the big garage door and pushed her bike in. "is this what i think it is? " B. A asked as he peered at the house. "no probably not. It must be a friend's and we're just crashing here for the night. "Face remarked. Alexandra then signaled them to park the van in the garage. B.A did, the sniper pulled down the door and locked it as B.A killed his engine.

They got off the van and followed Alexandra through a locked door she fished out her keys and opened the door. It lead to a cozy kitchen," there's some food in the fridge help your selves. " she said, she opened the fridge her self and grabbed a bottle of water and drank it down. B.A opened also the fridge and took out a milk carton, Murdock got a can of soda while Face and Hannibal both took out cans of beer. They followed Alexandra out of the kitchen to the living room.

The sniper slumped down the sofa while the others loitered around or have done the same. Face caught a glimpse of glass doors behind a curtain, he figured it must've been the back yard. Then he saw some thing that unnerved him, the kitchen door had a sign the said 'laboratory' plastered on to it.

"isn't that the kitchen? " he asked the sniper. "yeah. What about it?" she quipped innocently.

"never mind.." he decided that is best to let it go.

"is this your house? " Hannibal asked Alexandra. "yes." she answered, she shrugged the jacket off but no before taking the guns out of the pockets and carefully setting on the table. "do you live with someone? A housemate or anyone special? "he pried.

"nope just me. "

"this place is too big for one person.. "B.A commented "well the property and the house was a good deal at the time. But with six bedrooms it is a bit big. Its a good thing though.. Each of us can sleep in their own bed tonight. " could what she said was true? She's allowing them to stay for the night though she seemed aloof back in the HQ.

"well miss Hale, are sure about welcoming wanted fugitives in your home? " Hannibal asked with a pleasant smile but his deep blue eyes searching.

" I'll take my chances, Mr. Smith" Alexandra smirked, which then turn to the warm and amused smile Murdock liked. " you are all welcome here, treat this like your own home." she said fondly.

"thank you Alexandra. " Hannibal said. He cleared his throat and changed the subject."now we still need to get back with the clients earlier. They seemed desperate to ask for our help even in the middle of a cross fire. But for tonight its best that we relax and rest. " the others agreed with Hannibal's plan.

" video games! " Murdock exclaimed when he saw the decent number of games Alexandra have. "wanna play? " she asked, she ten stood up to go and seat with Murdock on the carpet in front of the t.v and console.

"I challenge you to a duel! A video game duel!" Murdock cried dramatically. "your on! "the sniper accepted his challenge and she booted up the game console.

"ain't it a lucky coincidence that that crazy fool would be helped by Alexandra. " B.A remarked as he watch the two captain battle against each other in the game accompanied by the conman whose cheering them on.

" i don't subscribe to coincidence Sargent." the Colonel said taking a seat beside B.A on the couch and taking out a cigar. " when Murdock needed it the most he found help in the form of Captain Hale whose fate is similar to ours and also the one who helped us now as well. No matter how random things may seem there's always a plan. " he then stuck the cigar between his teeth and lit it. He took a long drag before adding with a confident smirk "And I love it when a plan comes together! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok well thats over.. i really want to update this.. i have some bits and pieces but i dont know how to connect.. for one i wanted Alexandra to join them and do missions.. i also want to do a trope where the girl do a sexy number to distract enemies XD i really like inserting a song or something.. cause i love musicals? XD does that make sense? bottom line i wann continue but i dont know how.. im more used to letting the scenarios of fan fiction play in my head.. when i try to write it i second guess the quality of what i will write. XD

**Author's Note:**

> ok.. so... welp if i post the next one..the oc will appear.. and well seeing as i wrote this years ago.. and i was young and stupid.. (not young.. but still stupid) i didnt put much research and gave my oc multiple personality disorder ( Disassociation identity disorder i think is the proper term?) .. im new here so im not sure how to put that into the warning tags nor what category should put it in? and well im one of those give the oc some tragic background for character development. i what im trying to say just gave her a mental illness with out research.. i dont want to offend anyone nor make people think im makeing fun or taking mental illness lightly.. but if i do continue this.. ill try to do more reading about the illness so i wont be an insensitive b*tch... im not saying i change the first 6 chapters.. i made this 5 years ago i guess ill own up to it.. ill try to improve and learn ( if i do plan to pick up the story again). i know i wont be able to please everybody..but i just want to say i have no intention to make fun of anyone really.. well..yeah.. i guess thats it for now..


End file.
